


Into a Trap

by Giulietta



Series: AU Nonsense [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Computer Viruses, Crack Treated Seriously, Death, Engagement, Epic Friendship, F/M, Genderbending, Humorous Ending, Implied Relationships, Inappropriate Humor, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Rivalry, Wedding Planning, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Hunter Vile requests his friend-enemy, workaholic X, to become his support... and solve the spontaneous murders in the Maverick Hunter HQ.I find the summary too long... Just know there's fem!Zero. Also, I think I'm too lazy to think of a title now...[To those who gave kudos, please come and read chapter 8 please.]





	1. Preparing Stage Setting

**Author's Note:**

> X should've refused. Now he's stuck here [permanently].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vile drags the president of Cain's Lab into danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: X encounters public indecency... Or public stupidity.

"I don't get it." The brunet twirled his spoon in his cup, frowning. "Do you have some sort of curse on you to keep killing your supports or is there actually a killer in the premises?"

"Who gives a damn? All for sure, they're dead and HQ ain't assigning me with anyone anymore." Vile scoffed as he slammed his drink down to the table. "I complained to Sigma but he was leering at his trophy GF again. I'm not even surprised if they fuck five times a day."

"Vava! They're your colleagues. Don't judge their... Personal actions unless they're doing it right in front of you.... Ok. Fair point." X sighed, taking a piece of his croissant with his fork. "As Sigma's right-hand, you're obviously going to see some lewd actions. Have you tried asking any of the available operators? Surely, the new recruits would accept the job."

"I did..." Vile looked away, muttering under his breath. "But rumors spread fast."

 

"So you want me to be your temporary operator and show them you aren't jinxed, am I right?" X chuckled and Vile tore through his donut, correcting his _friend_. "My operator and medic. Remember, they're both dead?"

"Rust Vava." X grimaced, "You do know I'm twice as busy after Dr. Cain died? In fact, I'm even one of the offices you have to go to just to have your proposals accepted."

"X. I'll let you in the simulation rooms and shoot your stress away and even treat you to food or whatever you want me to do just for Asimov's sake, take the job." Vile groaned, leaning on the couch. "I can't even take the badass solo missions without an operator X. Imagine the hell I'm in!"

"You are a warbot..." X nodded and held the back of Vile's hand, calming reassuring his friend. "Fine. I'll take it until you get a back-up (X gripped Vile's hand) so stop whining about your petty problems or I'm going to punch you."

"Pft. As if Pacifist." Vile moved his hand away, but he sounded satisfied. "Work starts tomorrow by the way. I got your outfit and sent the Operator and MHQ Manual through e-mail."

"You Maverick! You never planned on giving me a choice!" X laughed and Vile's eyes glowed. "I always get what I want."

"Excuse me?" The waitress came towards their side, asking. "You two love birds ready to pay the bill?"

 

...

 

"Oh Light. Not again!" X continued laughing as Vile rolled his eyes. Vile offered his credit card, hissing at the woman as he signed the receipt she gave him. "We are, under any circumstances, a couple, you hear me?"

"Unless there is a discount. Maybe then Vile would accept." X joked and Vile leaned forward to push X's head down. "Quiet you!"

"Thank you sir." The waitress smiled and went off.

 

"Tsk!" Vile grabbed his credit card, glaring at the cheery brunet. "What makes them think we're a couple anyways?!"

"We always hang out." X lifted one finger one, counting the reason. "You don't get out of your seat and blow stuff up. You always insist that you pay for everything. We're in a cake shop. We bicker a lot and whatever the female imagination can dream of between two males. Yeah.. And we pretend sometimes to get discounts."

"What the hell?  ~~We only did that once and that was a laser tag tournament!~~  That's twisted!" Vile stood up and waited for X to get out of his seat as well. "Love is overrated. You're the last Android I'd fuck... Okay. Not really since there are more fugly creatures out there."

"True in both facts." X wore his blue jacket, walking out of the shop with the Hunter. "Does that mean you're going to join the single invincible army?"

 

"Nah. I still have the hots with Zero." Vile confessed, walking across the street. X followed, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? Vava has a crush on the Commander's lover?"

"X. When you see her, you'd get turned on as well especially when she's in battle." Vile confessed, "I still can't believe Zero was a feral reploid back then. How did those scientists do it?"

"Control chip and other alterations in the CPU." X shrugged, already searching pictures of this so-called Zero. "Man Vava. She's bloodthirsty."

"I know right?" Vile heard X laugh again.

"I don't know if you're looking at her specs or her external physique!" X exclaimed. Exhaling, X's tone suddenly turned serious. "I don't like her."

"Eh?" Vile looked at X. The Current President of Cain's Lab explained, "I recall Dr. Cain talking about this Android. He labelled her Case Zero and murdered thirty staff members as soon as she was activated. After a month of confinement and experimentation, Zero got cured but something's off with all of this... Dr. Cain never told me."

"Sheesh. You're worried she still has a cognitive problem somewhere?" Vile shrugged, "Fat chance. There were ten of the best scientists in robotics in that room with countless other assistants from various fields. I doubt there's anything wrong with her. Tell you what? How about you keep quiet and let them wonder who the hell you are? No one knows how the President looks like, after all."

 

"Thanks Vava. I needed that." X halted and waved at the Hunter, "See you tomorrow then."

"Don't be late." Vile warned and X pointed at himself, "Me? Late? I was born earlier than any of you kids!"

"Archetype!" Vile waved back, already walking back to the Maverick Hunter Base.

"..." X stared at the building, "I wonder..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter version of story:  
> Vile: B mah support or I die from boredom.  
> X: LOL. K.
> 
> [Exit Cafe]
> 
> Vile: Oh and I like Zero. No steal or I kill you.  
> X: Nah man. Zero's vicious. She'd kill me lol.  
> Vile: You Betta! (Slowly walking away with threatening eye lights)  
> X: lol k. (Stares at building) wow. So big.


	2. Wide fire Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X saves an operator and news spread like wide fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: X encounters Zero.

"I doubt Vava would mind if I do some of my work here." X told himself, walking with a luggage with all the necessary equipment. Wearing his usual attire (Nope. It's a tuxedo. X recently came from a meeting), X knew it was way too early for anyone to be in HQ so he'll be fine-?!

'Eh?' X stared at a reploid unzipping his Hunter clothing under a tied up reploid.

'I can't take a break, can I?' X removed his grip towards his trolley and summoned his buster up.

"Hey you!" X called out, somewhat pissed at the lack of coffee _and it's way too early for this_. "The reploid showing his dingdong!"

 

"What the?!" The reploid turned around and X pointed his buster down to block the image. 'Urgh. Why did he have to look at me?'

"Who are you supposed to be? It's not even opening hours yet?!" The reploid's frustrated tone isn't going to save him in court.

"Same to you pal. Mind zipping your pants up and untying the reploid?" X looked at the the furious victim and back at the pervert.

"But this bitch likes it!" The reploid was doing a tantrum. _Great_.

"Remove her gag." X ordered and the reploid did... Only for said female to cry. "Please help me-Mmmrgh!!"

"Hehe... You know sluts? When they see someone cute, they'd call for help." The reploid sucks at excuses. X is losing his patience. "Look buddy. It's 3 AM and I haven't had my coffee. Do as I say or you're going to regret it."

"Pft. Yeah right." The guy activated a beam saber _of all things_ and rushed at X with _his penis flapping in the air._

 

"Too slow." X dodged the saber, grabbing the guy's arm and twisting it behind his back. Pushing the guy on the ground, X pulled out a handcuffs and locked it on the guy's wrists as he kicked the beam saber several feet away.

"Gross..." Rubbing his hands onto the guy's back, X made a disgusted tone. "What the hell were you trying to do half-naked?"

"I'm sorry! Please let me go! I swear I won't do it again!" The reploid pleaded but X was already heading towards the victim. "Don't leave me like this! Sigma will kill me!"

"You okay?" X untied the female's legs and arms, staring at the pink-haired reploid. ''Now that I think about it, the guy seems drunk.'

"Y-yeah... Thank you." The female reploid's attire looked like a operator. X wondered if he should ask Vile later. 'How many rape cases was reported in this area?'

"No problem." X stood up, looking back at his trolley while she dressed.

 

"I'm Nana." The girl told him and X wished she didn't tell him. It usually means they want to get closer to him and X has already sworn to the path of celibacy. 'Stupid Cain and his horrid stories of his love life.'

"Take care of yourself next time." X nodded, looking back only to see the navigator in a pose. Wait. That can't be right. She's only sitting on the floor with her clothes shrivelled. X said to the female, "I suggest you file a case on the guy."

"I will. Thank you for your help." Nana smiled and X walked away.

"If you excuse me, I need to set up my stuff." X reached his luggage, grabbing the handle.

"What job are you going to apply?" Nana stood up, chasing after X as the brunet took a step forward with his baggage.

"A temporary position a friend of mine offered to me." X felt a hand grasp his arm, turning his head to see the reploid break his personal space.

"Friend? Will you be a Hunter?" Nana blinked and kicked the sexual offender's head while still looking so innocent.

"No." X shook his head, chuckling. "I'll be an operator and medic for five months."

 

"Woah! We rarely get male reploids applying for that job." Nana followed X, still holding his arm as the brunet dragged his stuff. "Your friend must be really lucky to have you."

"He doesn't have much friends." X groaned, wishing the place have coffee.

"Don't worry! I'll help you on your journey!" Nana smiled, "It's the least I can do after you saved me!"

"Thanks." X was thankful, offering her a smile. Nana blushed, pushing him away.

"I-it's fine!" Nana looked down, "If you excuse me, I'll prepare my station!"

 "Bye Nana." X bid goodbye and stared at his station. X exhaled, "You can do this X."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter version of story...
> 
> X: Hey! I want my coffee!  
> Rap: What? How dar you?!
> 
> (Rap charges at X naked, but trips)
> 
> Rap: Nuuu...  
> X: lol  
> Nana: Mah hero!  
> X: What? No man. I just want my coffee. (Enters building)  
> Nana: He is da one! So dreamy~


	3. Stigma in Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X spends the morning with Zero... It was awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: X gets a one-on-one talk with Sigma.

"State your name and problem." X said as he heard footsteps enter the area. Sitting on his velvet chair, X was browsing his newsfeed with his legs partially crossed.

 "Zero, S-Class Hunter."

'What?' X paused, slowly looking up to see a blonde with piercing sapphire eyes walking towards his station. 'How is she awake at 5 AM in the morning?!'

"..." Standing right in front of him, Zero scanned the room before requesting. "I'd like to have a physical examination."

"Excuse me?" X hoped this is all a dream. Having one of the top tier female hunters asking him for a check-up early in the morning is not his cup of coffee. 'Damn. It's just my fourth day in the job as a medic and I have my plate full. Maybe I should've pretended to act like the others...'

 

* * *

 

[Flashback]

 

"Thank you X!" The female hunter smiled at the blue reploid as X unplugged his device.

"You're welcome." X looked back to his paperwork, plugging his earphones again over his ears. The female hunter bowed slightly before running off.

"He's so mysterious~" One of the females muttered outside the observation window. Another voice followed suit, "He's all work and no break. I think he's dreamy~"

"Ass." One of the nearby mechanics muttered under his breath. Another one, two blocks away from X's station, whispered. "He's merely pretending."

'Ninth one today.' X thought, increasing his volume further to block the noise. 'I wish I get promoted to private mechanic soon. Giving minor check-ups to strangers and fixing minor problems in the system is boring...'

 

*Bang!

 

"Zero!" One of the head doctors stood up, greeting the female.

"♪~" X didn't give care, humming his song as he begun reading through the proposals. He heard some muffles but X didn't mind as he increased the volume. Signing his name, X placed his paperwork back to his bag and checked the time. He didn't need to, considering he has an internal clock telling him it's already break for newbies, but it was a habit he obtained from Dr. Cain.

 

"!?" Standing up and turning his music off, X grabbed his bag just in time before a 'colleague' flew head-first and destroyed his furniture with his titanium head. X put his bag down, turning to the origin and ordered. "What is going on here?!"

"He needed that." A crimson reploid scowled and X scanned the perpetrator. Long golden hair and a cold gaze, it was another female hunter who most likely got groped by the reploid who broke his only decent couch.

"No. The **couch** did not deserve that sort of treatment!" X glared at the strangely tall female, 'Now I have to use those god forsaken metal tables!'

"What?" The guy pulled his head out of the coach, looking at X in disbelief. "I thought you were gonna defend me?!"

"Listen. I'm angry at you for destroying my stuff. Now I have to pay for it because HQ isn't covering for this!" X then looked at the one who caused this mess. "And you! Just because you're a woman and an S-class doesn't mean you get to throw people. This is a **medical bay** for a reason! Try more non-lethal means!"

"Don't give her any ideas!" One of his first friends in the med bay hissed at him. X didn't care, still calculating the expenses in his head. 'I am not going to use a metal table. Over my dead rusting body!'

"R-right. My apologies." The female didn't sound sincere but she understood the logic behind his words. X huffed, "Good. Now what's the ruckus about?"

"It's nothing a junior technician can do." The head mechanic waved him off but it seemed the female hunter trusted the irritated blue reploid.

 

"I need clearance to do an A-Class Mission." The female started. X went over his computer. The female shrugged the group of male off and went towards X's station, "But there's been a problem after... last night's activities."

"Name and what activities?" X tossed a data pad for her signature since apparently, Junior Technicians need the signatures of A and S-Class Hunters to be sure the hunter knows they're getting treatment from a newbie.

" _P-private_ activities."

"What's the affected zones and who ordered your rest?" X unzipped his bag, bringing out several materials for the reploid's nanite. X can hear several of his coworkers whispering and decided to cover one ear with his earphone.

"My... lower region and it was Sigma who ordered my rest."

"That's why you need clearance?" X already held at least ten types of canisters. 'I'll need to refill this soon. Thank Light I'm the Head of one of the most prominent Research Laboratories and corporation as to date.'

"Yes and I prefer not to have anyone to examine me _intensively_."

"I can work with that. As long as the activity isn't intensive to the point of breaking several wires, joints and compartments, replenishing your material would do the trick." X stood up, already getting the gist. X has been Vile's medic before, having the purple reploid as his hostile bodyguard and getting his ass kicked without his arsenal. Also, he's one of the board chairperson in reploid mods and accessories. He knows how weird Reploids can be... Theoretically.

 

"It's possible?"

 

"Yes. Your records didn't state any injuries or damages during your missions or your training sessions. I'm pretty sure you don't need to be opened up." X brought out his beginner Key card and slid it over.

"That's not what I meant."

"Get in." X said when the door opened. X looked over his shoulder, staring at the hunter. "Wear the item on my desk. Due to the lack of material, I can only give you a limited amount to fix the problem."

"Killjoy." His colleague beside him sighed as the female reploid entered the room with the equipment connected to her headpiece and the plug behind her neck.

"Just dash and climb the walls. Push your limit. I need to see the degree of the damage." X said over the microphone as everyone else huddled towards the fiber glass.

"Okay."

"..." X isn't even looking, staring at the data pad and checking her vitals. Asking Lifesaver to check the monitor, X thanked him for the summary of the damages.

"...Enough. Get back in." X already recorded the information, writing the prescription. X paused after he held his written note, putting it back to his clipboard, 'Right. This staff is suffering from a scarcity. Time to bring out my stuff again.'

"What are you guys doing? There are patients waiting outside. Continue your work." Lifesaver scolded the group. X bit his inner cheek, bringing out his chemistry set. 'I wish I was assigned under Lifesaver.'

 

"Shouldn't you be doing that in the laboratory?" The female reploid asked, sitting on the destroyed couch as X mixed and swirled his beaker.

"You want it immediately, don't you?" X looked at his patient, still swirling the beaker. The female nodded and X returned to his work, "I suggest you drink this and wait for an hour before you can do your missions."

"As simple as that?"

"Yes. Give me your clearance form." X held his free hand out as he slowly poured his solution into a small canister. Feeling paper, X placed the parchment onto the table and signed it. Holding the parchment and then the canister, X offered it to the female. "Here. Drink it and give it to Sigma."

"Thanks." The female reploid smiled and X watched her retreat. X sat back down onto his destroyed property, sighing as he closed his eyes.

 

"You do know that's Zero right?" His next patient (Crying Outputs when will they let him off the hook?!) told him with tentative purple eyes. X opened his eyes halfway, "I'm just doing my job. What's your problem?"

"I'd like to do a physical examination~"

"..." X squinted and looked away, mumbling. "My shift is done for today... If it's dire then you should go to another doctor."

"When is your shift?" Another female popped up and X wanted to cry right now. (Manly tears for your information)

 

"Morning shift." X confessed and will regret his answer soon because the females didn't go to anyone and exited the room. 'VAVA! YOU PIECE OF SCRAP! I HATE YOU!'

* * *

 

[Present]

 

'... Too difficult. Vava always say I fail at lying.' X furrowed his brows and shook his thoughts away. "Sorry but I've recently gotten orders not to treat S-Class and A-Class Hunters even with permission. They're worried I'm breaking their protocol."

"Ah..." Zero nodded, but the hunter decided to sit on his couch. "How about a scan?" 

"All types of treatment." X emphasized, looking down at the hunter. 'Crude oil. She's still tall!'

"..." Zero turned silent. X prayed she'd go away as he returned to his device.

 

...

 

"G-gah!" Thirty minutes passed and X turned his device off, only to face the attentive gaze of the crimson reploid.

"Why are you here?" Zero asked and X blinked at the random question. X gave a small smile, "I'm here for a friend... D-don't you have other work to do?"

"I finished it. Not many tasks are handed to me since I'm still under probation." Zero heaved and leaned on the couch, spreading her legs wide to get comfortable.

"Training room will open in the next thirty minutes." X brought out his clipboard, stashing some of the ideas his scientist allies wanted to pursue. "Don't you have hobbies?"

"None." Zero moved her head a bit, staring at the busy medic. "You?"

"A non-ending list." X read on, "Try travelling the city, if you're allowed."

"I will." Zero finally stood up, smiling at him. "See you X."

"Take care." X returned to his clipboard, only to notice his bag opened. X placed his clipboard down and noticed several documents misplaced, 'No!!'

 

"Hello?" X called his VP. "This is X."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter version of story...
> 
> Zero: Hoi. Me 0.  
> X: Wtf?! It's 5 am!  
> Zero: lol. Be mah fwend?  
> X: ???
> 
>  *Flashback*
> 
> Fem: So dweamy  
> Mal: Ass  
> X: I want mah coffee but I have shift... I listen to music.
> 
> (Zero comes in, mals circle around hunter until Zero throw one mal at X's chair)
> 
> X: Wtf? (Looks at Zero and screams louder) Wtf?!  
> Zero: Sorry. (Goes to X with paper) Can you sign?  
> X: I hanger but fine! (Signs paper) Now leave!  
> Zero: k.
> 
> *Flashback end*  
>  
> 
> X: ...Nu.  
> Zero: :(  
> X: Leave!  
> Zero: k...  
> X: hmph!  
> X: ???  
> X: What the? (Bag is open) No! mah Coffee! (Pulls out phone) VP! Get meh coffee! B carful of blondes.


	4. Hostile Elevator Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigma bears his fangs and X laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Vile learns the rumors and punches X on the face.

*Thud!

 

"What brings you here, **X**?" Venom laced in every word, X isn't surprised as a hand wrapped itself around his neck. 'I had to take the elevator today. Me and my twisted luck!'

"You weren't as vicious w-when I last saw you in Cain's funeral rites, **Sigma**." X felt the grip tighten but he won't give the reploid the satisfaction. Without Dr. Cain's knowing, X and Sigma was never in good terms with each other. X never did understand if it was inferiority complex or frustration the Commander experienced when X elected to hide his status as the **First Archetype for the Reploids**. 'What a troublesome foster brother.'

"It's your fault for leaving him alone, not me!" Sigma lets go, but he stood unbothered when the android struggled to stand up. "I never imagined Vile was able to recruit you as his Support. What a _privilege_."

"If you had only paid heed to your subordinate's woes, maybe this wouldn't have happened?" X smiled and the reploid grimaced. X always did have the skill to learn the weakness of his opponents. He just never learned to act on it. 'My creator must've known what I'd be capable of. _Very reassuring_.'

"Shouldn't you be finding for a fiancee? Oh wait. They all want to _use_ you, don't they?" Sigma sneered as X rolled his eyes. How could X forget the conditions in Dr. Cain's will? If he doesn't find a bride in the next five months, Sigma will control of the assets and properties. X can't let that happen, especially after learning the reploid's true nature.

"Oh? I suppose the media would love to hear the murder cases occurring inside HQ?" X dusted his clothes, taking note of the elevator's number. 'Five more floors for Sigma to leave.'

 

"Vile told you huh? If that's why you're here then I'll give you access over my facilities." Sigma glared at his passive adopted sibling. "I want you out of my sight _pronto_."

"Can't have it any other way." X smiled, catching the keycard the Commander threw at him. "We have a ball to attend to next month? I expect a negotiation will occur during this period."

"Let the humans come and grovel under my feet." Sigma turned away and X found him overly confident. X added, "It'll be a great opportunity to meet the Maverick Hunter's Sister Organization. Dr. Cain named it Repliforce before he passed away."

"A reploid-controlled organization? Interesting." Sigma smirked and X knew he had the reploid under his thumbs.

"Right. It'll be helpful if you teach your men self-restraint... Also the females, they're acting quite... odd." X will not, under any circumstance, call the first organization littered with mismatched reploids. 'Surely, the reploids in this area have their own skills and objectives.'

"I'll find a decent remedy." Sigma shrugged him off. X found that insulting, but X was also very forgiving. His patience did lead him to the good graces of the human officials.

 

*Ding!

 

"X?" Zero called out, surprised when she saw Sigma and X in the same elevator.

"Zero." X smiled back and watched Sigma walk towards Zero and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"?" Zero's eyes weren't closed, still staring at the android.

"..." X was busy analyzing Sigma's movements, watching arms wrap itself around the crimson hunter. X smile turned into a smirk, 'What an overprotective reploid~'

"Let's go." Sigma lets go and Zero nodded. Walking away, Sigma held Zero's hips and pulled her closer.

 

[The Commander swore he heard an irritating chuckle from the brunet.]

 

" _What a child._ " X commented and the door closed once more. X sighed, "You've spoiled him too much, Cain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter version of story...
> 
> Sigma: U killed may father!  
> X: Nah man. Dad died from coffee overdose  
> Sigma: asdfghhjkkl! At least I got fuks.  
> X: Dunt car. Hey! Der paty next month. Come?  
> Sigma: Nu.  
> X: Der awesome reploids?  
> Sigma: Ja!  
> X: lol. Can I get access to lab?  
> Sigma: ya wadever.
> 
> *Ding!
> 
> Zero: Hoi  
> X: Wtf?!  
> Sigma: X... U steal mah 0?  
> X: pft. Lol no.  
> Sigma: Hmmmm... (Squinting at X)  
> Zero: bye fwend.
> 
> (Sigma and Zero leave)
> 
> X: Lol. Baby bro.


	5. Friend and Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X winced at the pain, staring at the pissed purple reploid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: X dances with the devil.

*Punch!

 

"Gah!" X didn't expect Vile to punch him in the Cafeteria, already working in MHQ for two weeks. Falling to the ground, X rubbed his cheeks and squinted at the pissed purple reploid. "Why did you do that for?"

"How the hell are you part of the Hunter Blacklist?!" Vile yelled at him. X's eyes widened, never able to distinguish Vile's action to either be that of concern or wrath. 'Having a frenemy is so difficult.'

"How should I know?" X stood up, staring at the cross-armed hunter. "I'm just doing my job and didn't Sigma already changed my status to private support? I stopped interacting with anyone for the last five days!"

"Yeah sure~" Vile dragged X's arm and walked towards the exit. X yelped, curious where they're going this time. Once Sigma realized X was within the premise, he literally partitioned the blue reploid away from the queer community. X got a private space and his own pathway to reach the Command Center. X found it touching since that meant less people to meet and more me-time. The only disadvantage would be the surveillance cameras watching his movement.

 

* * *

 

 

"Here. Sit down." Vile lets go and X looked around to realize he's in the 17th unit's private lounge. Vile hogged the couch, pulling out an E-can and drinking the potion of life. Vile's tone softened, "How the rust are you going to gather information when they all want to kill you?"

"I'm being honest. I have no idea why they hate me." X sighed, sitting on a chair. "I bet it was the females who did it. I should've refused them."

"You and you're wussy ways." Vile shook his head, looking over the exasperated reploid. "Hey. At least I get to do missions."

"Yeah... Solo nocturnal missions where we both sound high." X remembered those moments, "We were talking about the stock market last time right?"

"Piss off. We talked about what we'll bring in the zombie apocalypse!" Vile tapped his helmet with a finger, "I vividly recall your role as sharkbait."

"Thanks a lot Vava!" X threw a pillow and Vava did a karate chop and feathers came out of it. Both androids stared at it and laughed.

 

*Swwsssh!

 

"Shit! Act cool!" Vile hissed and X turned his head towards where Vile's ogling at.

"Are they always together?" X frowned as he saw Sigma and Zero enter the room, deciding to walk towards the couch and sit beside the purple reploid.

"Yep. Sigma's a possessive lil' shit." Vile finished his E-can, tossing it to the bin. X clapped, amazed. "Two points!"

"And you're a wimp. Period." Vile said and X pushed Vile's shoulder.

 

[It seems Sigma noticed X and rushed Zero towards the other room for personal matters.]

 

"Ok. They're gone, Philo-phobe." Vile watched the door closed.

"Good. Let's get to business." X gone to the farthest side of the room. "Since the disappearances and murders happened continuously in the last four months, there are fifty reploids in the suspect list."

"It could be a human." Vile pointed out and X let out a burst of air.

"You mean an accomplice since HQ have infrared sensors and records in and out of the area? There's also a lack of human food here so I'm pretty sure the human can't survive in the vents. Cannibalism works when the human opts to eat organic material and not inorganic." X crossed the possibility out, "Another thing to consider is how the killer target areas without any surveillance cameras. But then, there are two records last September which was corrupted so the killer's a worker."

"Either a psycho navigator, medic, staff or hunter." Vile turned silent. "Who has a vendetta against me?"

"No Vava. You're just unlucky as recycled cubes." X tossed his phone at the reploid. "There. I've saved the autopsy records."

"Shit! This is a maverick." Vile browsed the details and stared at the gross images. "Killing both humans and reploids without any remorse... Triple shit!"

 

"The laboratory and its records is still off-limits so I wouldn't know if they've let a specimen loose or kept a maverick in their protection." X rested his legs on the couch, leaning his head on the arm. "Strange how the killer stopped as soon as I entered the building."

"Pft. It happens in the later months." Vile checked the dates, "What a picky bastard."

"I plan on patrolling the halls some time later." X confessed, eyes closed.

"And you want a death wish." Vile pushed X's legs off the couch. "What are you going to do once you meet the culprit?"

"Restrain and capture them." X opened one eye to look at the bemused reploid. "If I can't handle it, I'll PM you."

"Coz I'll be the one to kill you." Vile ended and X laughed at his friend-enemy's claim.

 

* * *

 

X liked this place... So quiet and charming but before X could fall asleep, Vile muttered.

 

"I'm serious. Don't attract attention."

 

"Why?" X didn't want to open his eyes, too tired after finishing his shift as a medic and reading through his paperwork, negotiation and meetings. The only thing that can bring X to action would be Vile wanting to do another crazy mission.

Love months' coming."

"It's a month away..." X turned to the side, trying to compress himself to occupy one part of the sofa.

"There's more deaths and acts of passion at those time." Vile stood up, tossing a blanket over the reploid. "Wake up at 1800. I'm taking a mission for Sector G."

X pulled the blanket over his head, entering sleep mode.

 

'I'll worry 'bout that later.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter version of story...
> 
> X: Hi- (Gets punched) Ow.  
> Vile: U sunabish! Everyone hat U!  
> X: was? Wai?  
> Vile: Argh!
> 
> [They leave to lounge.]
> 
> X: Wai?!  
> Vile: STFU. Boss and 0 coming.  
> X: I'm hungry...
> 
> [Sigma and Zero comes]  
> Sigma: Hmmmm!!!! (Sees X and carries Zero to another room)  
> [Sigma and Zero leaves]
> 
> Vile: I jelly  
> X: lol. Let's talk about marder. (Gives files) It could be everyone~  
> Vile: Oh lol. Awsom.  
> X: ikr? I sleep now.  
> Vile: dunt die on dem coz I dibs on killing u  
> X: lol. k.


	6. No Other Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X didn't think Zero wanted to fight him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: X might as well eat chocolate for the whole month...

"You're using the simulation?"

 

'How does Zero do that?' X lowered his buster, turning around to see the crimson hunter. 'She's both an early bird and an owl!'

"Yeah. You can't have a support unable to fend for himself when war comes." X checked his score, '100% Makes sense. I was one of the first beta-testers for this simulation.'

"Let's spar." Zero's blunt request caught the blue android off-guard.

"Uh..." X tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think I can match your specs. I'm going to get mauled and get beaten to scrap."

"I'll go easy on you." Zero reasoned out, pulling out a beam saber. X shook his head slowly, "No... I'm good."

"I'll do whatever you want if you win." Zero gave a tempting offer since X recalled that S-Class hunters have access to the Laboratory records but this is the same android that murdered thirty people in a matter of minutes.

"What if I lose?" X also wants to know what he's signing himself into since X swears he solved the problem with his identity (having his VP cover all information regarding his existence) but he can never be so sure.

"Hm..." Zero turned silent, placing her hands on her hips. "You are not allowed to lie to me, no matter what."

 

"What an odd request." X found that pretty bizarre yet the condition made little sense. Looking back at his memory, he weighed the pros and cons. 'Right. Zero is Sigma's girlfriend. Of course Sigma would want to know what I'm up to-'

"I want to be friends with you." Zero looked away, frowning if whatever she said was wrong.

"Oh OH." X didn't think of that possibility before. Since Sigma is a possessive power-hungry reploid, it's expected that Zero will have little to no friends. There's also the problem where all of the reploids around Zero tend to act nice or flirty just to get into the good side of the Commander.

 

"You don't have to win just to be my friend Zero." X offered and the blonde looked back at him, smiling. "So you accept the challenge?"

 

* * *

 

 

"What a tomboy-" X dodged the flying kick and backed quickly as Zero swung her blade down at him. X pulled out his buster but Zero kicked it down and slammed X's arm on the ground.

"I'm ambidextrous." X confessed as he shifted his other hand into a buster, shooting right at the reploid's chest.

"!" Zero flinched but she seemed so determined to cut him down. X tugged his arm in time and rolled out of harm's way.

"What the?!" X jumped up before he lost his head as the hunter slammed her hands onto the ground and let out bursts of energy from the ground. "I thought you'll go easy on me?!"

"You aren't taking me seriously!" Zero shifted her hand into a buster and let out consecutive shots at the reploid. X used his arm as a cover, feeling the stress from the impact. 'I'm cornered!'

"You have back-up technology, don't you?" Zero dashed forward, aiming to slice the reploid in half.

"Not going to waste it here!" X had no choice but to go on the defensive, avoiding swift death but losing an arm at the process. Reverting back to his gun stance with his one hand, X shouted. "Fine! Be that way!"

 

"!" Zero didn't expect X able to let out a number of charged shots nor the fact X rushed at her during his barrage of shots and kicked her to the wall.

'MY LEG!' X wanted to scream as he placed his Acceleration system to maximum on his left leg, but the battle isn't over yet as the blonde emerged with a grin. 'Damn it! I knew Vava likes psychopaths!'

"Nice upgrade." Zero complimented as X's buster turned into a mini-saber to deflect her attacks.

"I don't need compliments." X flinched as Zero kept pushing him back.

Parrying and counter-parrying, the hunter seemed to be enjoying herself. X wasn't. He's too rusty for this. He wasn't built for combat for circuits sake! X decided to step up the game, using his leg to step on Zero's foot and hold her arm to drag her to the ground.

 

"?!" Zero didn't expect X to use a self-defense technique and risk himself from getting hit on the core with her blade. Falling to the ground, Zero gritted her teeth as X stomped on the arm she held her saber. The force was too strong, denting her arm and breaking her wrist. However, Zero wasn't done yet as she swerved her leg and knocked the blue reploid off his feet.

'Stupid! You let your guard down!' X told to himself as he fell from a single leg attack, lying on his back as Zero recovered quickly to knee his stomach and point her saber on his neck.

 

* * *

 

"Game over." Zero enjoyed the battle as she pressed her knee on X's stomach harder.

"Y-yeah!" X coughed as he slowly looked from the blade towards predatory eyes. There's a certain glint in her eyes, but X was too occupied with the pain to notice. "You got m-me..."

"If you train some more, I'm sure you'll reach my level." Zero was giving him a pep talk? X really can't understand what Vava or Sigma or whoever has a crush over this crimson feme fatale. X regrets so many decisions- "I decided. I'll train you."

"What?" X can't believe Zero's giving him the most number of near core failures in a span of an hour.

"I'll give you access to the laboratory" Zero sat beside him, deactivating her saber as she stared down at X.

"But I lost." X wondered if she's a mind reader or maybe Sigma told her about his goals. Zero asked, "I know and that's fine, as long as you notify me. If you have any problems in notarization, send me a message. Any objections?"

"A lot... but I'm the loser so I can't complain, can I?" X watched lips curl upward. His system screamed DANGER and X fully agrees.

"Good." Zero stood up, walking away. "Send me your residences' coordinates later."

 

...

 

"*********!" X screamed, forgetting about his amputated arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter version of story...
> 
> Zero: Hoi.  
> X: wtf?!  
> Zero: fwend?  
> X: hmm... k?  
> Zero: Yay! (Pulls out saber) fwend!  
> X: wtf? (Pulls out buster)
> 
> (They fight. Zero wins)
> 
> Zero: Imma teach u and let u go to scary lab.  
> X: Yay?  
> (Zero leaves)  
> X: huh. ( Stares at arm far away from his body)  
> X: I'm dying!


	7. Tiring Chocolate Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as X is flattered he's given chocolate, X is more concerned why the incidents suddenly stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The killer strikes.

"Vava?" X started, sitting beside the purple reploid by the rooftop of HQ. Vava refused to look at him as the blue reploid continued, "I don't get it. Does the killer know we're close on their tracks? I've done the patrols but all I see are the leftover stains from the past incidents."

 

"More importantly..." Vava slowly looked at the reploid, "X! You piece of shit! How dare you get more Valentine chocolate than me?!"

"What the hell Vava?!" X avoided the buster shot from the infuriated reploid. "I didn't come here to boast!"

"Bullshit!" Vile did an imaginary table flip at his naive friend. "Your locker was overflowing with chocolate, your station in the medbay and the Command center are piled with chocolate, there are delivery men asking where **X** is and I might add the number of female reploids searching for you in the hallway!"

"They're probably doing that so they'll get a gift from me on White Day!" X ducked to avoid another buster hit yet he gasped when Vile dashed forward and kneed him to the groin. "A-ack!"

 

*Thud!

 

"If there is anyone who's supposed to be popular, it's me. Vile! Understand?!" Vile watched the blue hunter roll and curl to the ground. X shut his eyes, hissing. "Low blow man... low blow..."

"Ops. I wanted to hit your stom-fuck you. I regret nothing!" Vile returned back to his seat, watching the blue reploid struggle to crawl. Vile munched X's sandwich, stealing the reploid's food.

"I hate you so much..." X groaned and Vile laughed at the petty anger.

"Sure you do." Vile did an indian sit, "About the incident, I reviewed the cases and found out that the victims have one thing in common: They've all undergone a test inside the laboratory."

"They all entered the laboratory for various reasons though." X looked up, still holding his hopefully not-broken groin.

"I mean they all entered Laboratory B." Vile whistled, taking X's coffee container and taking a drink.

"N-no..." X raised his hand, a pained expression as the purple reploid finished his ambrosia. "You... monster!"

"I enjoy your suffering." Vile placed the container down and X laid on the floor.

 

"I want new friends..." X wished and Vile rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You got a date already? The deadline's coming soon." Vile checked his internal calendar.

"No..." X traced a circle on the floor, "I'll ask Nana. She seems nice."

"The pink one?" Vile hummed, "I hear Massimo like her."

"Damn. Alia's also taken. Gate will murder me if he finds out I proposed to her." X cursed, "Well... I'll hire someone I guess?"

"I'll set your description in the dating site." Vile started, "Scrawny brunet who likes reading poetry and attracting unwanted attention. Requirements for his date: Immortal, lethal, thick-"

"Stop... I prefer face-to-face meetings..." X slowly sat up, sighing. "Rust! I'm a genius! Vava how about-"

"No. Fuck off. Never in your dreams." Vile refused immediately, scooting away from the self-proclaimed bi. "I'd rather jump off a cliff than marry you."

"Come on! You already called dibs on my death, why can't you just say YES in the wedding then file a divorce after a week?" X reasoned and Vile threw a plastic wrapper at X.

"What the fuck X?!" Vile isn't going to fall for that. "I am not risking my reputation for you, dumb ass!"

"At least help me find a person willing to encounter a dozen assassination attempts and paparazzi in a daily basis or you're going to see Sigma horde all of the bad ass machines for himself!" X stood up and Vile face palmed.

"Fine~!" Vile raised both hands, "I'll help you get a whore, happy?!"

 

"NO! You! You and I both know we hate this right?" X exhaled as he heard the sound of sky rovers. X looked up, covering his eyes. "Oh come on!"

"I'm going to overthrow the president of  **I hate X** fan club. I deserve that title." Vile vowed and X couldn't get a break.

 

* * *

 

Later...

 

"Pretty popular, aren't you?" Zero's voice broke the silence as X took note of the names that gave him chocolate. X looked at the door, giving a tired smile. "Hi Zero."

"Aren't you going to do your patrols today?" Zero entered his room, careful not to step on the gifts.

"No... I think I need to do it without the killer knowing." X confessed. Ever since Zero declared herself as X's mentor. X has been getting random visits from the crimson huntress. [Heh! Why does he keep dubbing Zero in the male tense? Right. Zero acts masculine.] In fact, X is worried Sigma might notice her absence but the blonde reassured him Sigma doesn't notice. Zero scrutinized the heart-shaped boxes, "I don't get the holiday."

"You give chocolate to your loved ones." X explained but he sat down, tired after gathering all the names. "But yes, I can understand your reasoning. Reploids don't necessary need to eat organic matter and receiving a gift can be pretty stressful. I know I have a choice to not give back what they offered me, but I plan on giving a thank you gift on White Day."

"Why? You don't even know them." Zero walked towards X and sat down beside him, watching X fiddling with a small black box. "You don't even like the gifts."

"Valentines isn't always about food Zero..." X removed the small slip of paper with the words  **MARRY ME** and opened the box.

 

"A ring." Zero stated and X held the diamond ring out into the open.

"They also give objects and clothing. They say Valentine is the best day for a start of relationships or proposals..." X squinted at the shine of the gem. "If everything goes well, the two gets married and have a happily ever after."

"Does that work for reploids?" Zero picked up one of the boxes and popped one of the chocolate pieces into her mouth.

"Maybe..." X returned the ring back to the box.

"Pft." X looked at Zero, making a face at the odd taste of the dessert. [Zero's too cute sometimes.] "You think I should give one of them a chance?"

"No." Zero didn't even hesitate to say her opinion. She's frowning, most likely from the taste. "You deserve better."

 

"..." X tilted his head, finding Zero really odd. Zero added, "You also have to be careful from strangers X. There are creeps out there."

"Hehe... Fair point." X laughed and Zero nudged X's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's try out the new simulation program." Zero suggested, "I hear there's a forest setting."

"After I get this **all** in the fridge." X watched the blonde stand up and head to the couch.

"Wake me up when you're done." Zero flopped on couch with a prominent smile as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"Whatever you say Z." X picked his gifts and walked off.

Once X walked towards the other room, Zero moved her arm a bit to watch the Android's struggling to fit all his gifts in the small container.

 

Zero closed her eyes, whispering. "You're too nice X... _Not like I mind._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter version of story...
> 
> X: Vava!  
> Vile: U bastado! U hab mow fans than meh!  
> X: lol.  
> Vile: grrr (hits X's crotch)  
> X: nu... (Falls down)  
> Vile: U got woma now?  
> X: nuh-uh. Will u mawy me?  
> Vile: lol no. fuk u.  
> X: aww...?! Wtf? (Sees chocolate falling from sky)  
> Vile: cas U X!
> 
> Later....
> 
> Zero: hoi  
> X: hi  
> Zero: Choco? Who gib?  
> X: ¿querer? (Carries boxes of chocolate and other stuff)  
> Zero: ¡No!  
> X: k.  
> Zero: ...
> 
> (Zero flops on couch, pretending to sleep)
> 
> X: aw. So kyoot.. :3 (leaves to place Choco)  
> Zero: estupido...


	8. [Disclaimer Update] What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check here in each chapter to see next chapter theme or whatnot. :)

If you've reached this chapter, it's either you realize this story has a lot of crack or the story is strangely sinister and random...

 

Good.

 

I wanna end the story here because I finally know what I want to make with fem!Zero...

 

A genre I've yet to tackle... Medieval!

 

Since you know, Sigma having Zero as a GF sounds like rape (I've actually wrote the scene and felt... Weird about it... I changed it to X vs Zero battle instead.) I guess medieval can solve that problem. Also, I'm still gonna have Vile and X friend-enemy relationship coz it's funny. Also, I'd add Axl since he's awesome...

 

Right. So you're wondering why the long monologue? Well... Since there are 4 kudos here. I'd like to give them a gift for their effort on reading this. XD

 

Comment below and I'll make a one-shot of it.

 ~~Will delete before November strikes~~. :3

 

Though I can still continue this...

It's not going to be pretty...

 

[It seems some people want crack... Oh wow.]

 

Ok then... Let's see how this goes then? O-o

I made the medieval one as a sequel... I will make the real one later. XD

 

Wait link here __________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check here. There is crack summary in this box in each chapta.  
> :3


	9. Surprise Massive Outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X doesn't know what's worse: the first or the latter? Definitely the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: ...What?

"..." The brunet sighed. X doesn't like parties. It's not because of the people or the decoration or the scenery or the food or whatever's on the area...

X simply finds himself thinking of better things to do like solving the murder case or finishing his paperwork back at the Base.

 

"Vava... What are you doing?" X frowned, watching the purple reploid return from a group of reploids. They don't look so happy. X had a sweat drop, 'Maybe I should've hire another bodyguard?'

"Talking." Vile shrugged, "Showing them who's boss."

"They're your sister organization." X crossed his arms, watching the reploids and humans intermingle- 'Wait. They aren't.'

"Doesn't mean we play nice." Vile smacked the brunet's arm. "Find anyone you fancy?"

"The usual." X looked around, "They look nice though. Kudos."

"Do you like them big or small?" Vile inquired and X gawked at the question.

"When we're talking about size, are you referring to body parts, personality or the person's physique?" X wanted to clarify, "Because knowing you, you're going to be a jerk and give me the person who's least compatible to me in the entire world."

"Pft. Yeah." Vile didn't even bother hiding his intention, "You deserve it..."

"Wait a sec." Vile realized something, "What if you give the fat ass money and they'll change to something decent? Fuck. I gotta make sure they're crap to the very core."

"I hate you. Die in a... Hm..." X mused on what location would be the worse place for a reploid to die in.

Vile face palm, "You are hopeless."

"Wait for it." X raised his hand, still thinking. "I gotta make sure you can't come out of it.... What temperature can you handle again?"

"Fuck you." Vile turned away, noticing his boss and respective famous ~~and murderous~~  girlfriend. Vile whistled, "Worth it."

 

"What?" X turned to the direction, taking note of the General speaking with Sigma. There's also Zero who's wearing a red mermaid dress and looks way taller. 'Heels... **My nemesis.** '

"You suck balls Vava, coming here for a peek on Zero." X shook his head, already checking the attendance by accessing the surveillance cameras. Okay... X already talked with the human officials, spoke with the reploid heads (except for Sigma) and buffed up security. "I think my job's done, want to head back home?"

"What? What are you suppose to do here anyways?" Vile glared at X.

"Reception, attendance and sponsorship." X shrugged, "Unless a speaker chokes on air or a terrorist attack happens, I suppose I'm not needed here. I came here to obtain promise funds and finalize negotiations."

"You brought me here why?" Vile watched X scratched his cheek with one finger.

"I needed a plus one and bodyguard... You fit the bill-" X got punched on the face, stumbling back and held his nose. "Ack! Vava! Bodyguards don't harass their client."

"I'm an exception." Vile smacked X on the side of the face, causing the reploid to fall.

"Wait! I heed!" X pleaded but Vile didn't give a damn. No one expected someone to stop the violent reploid.

 

"Zero!" The purple reploid retracted, realizing who it was.

"Zero how?" X asked a better question because that mermaid dress really limits you from dashing. X swore Zero was fifty feet away from them or did he underestimate the distance given the optical illusion the palace gave with its tiles and shimmering decors?

"I walk." Zero answered simply, letting go of Vile's arm and offered her hand for X to use.

"Thanks." X took the offer and the blue android heard Vile scoff, "Great. Now I look like a bad guy."

"Aw. It's okay Vava." X pats Vile's back, but have his hand thwack away.

Watching Vile storm out, X frowned. "I guess I'm sleeping outside again."

 

"Don't you have your own space?" Zero asked, walking towards the area with chairs and white tables.

"Nah. Contractual workers don't have their place in HQ so I usually freeload in Vava's room." X hesitantly followed, looking down at the sharp stilettos of the lady.

"You can sleep in my place." Zero offered and X refused it politely, looking away as he took a sit. "No thank you.  ~~Don't want to hear any kinky sex while I'm asleep or reading.~~  Besides, doesn't **that** hurt? The stilettos I mean."

"I'm fine." Zero sat down and grumbled, trying to feel comfortable in her dress. "Not the gown though... It's restraining."

"Here. I have an idea." X pulled out the ceremony scissors he used earlier and reached for the tip of Zero's dress. "Hold still. I'm going to give it a slit."

"Sure?" Zero watched X lift her one leg to carefully decide a place to start cutting into the cloth. The slit was cut all the way near her thigh. "Oh."

"Done. Try moving." X didn't think what he did made his new female friend more dangerous since she can dash with stilettos. 'Thank Light I don't have to dance with her!'

"It's good. Pretty seductive, don't you think?" Zero joked yet X noticed something off with Zero's leg...

 

"You aren't wearing your bodysuit?" X didn't expect this from his mentor, poking it to ensure it was really synthetic skin.

"Sigma's orders." Zero didn't pull away, watching the confused reploid. "You like it?"

"A-ah... I don't know... I-I  just never saw you wear anything but your armor." X looked away, embarrassed and wanting to get off the chair but Zero's outstretched leg blocked his escape.

'...' X pressed his lip to a thin line. Zero probably wants to have a chat with him. But then.. X slowly looked up at observant eyes, 'Why does she still look taller than me even if she's leaning forward? Dr. Light? What were you thinking?!'

 

...

 

"How's the murder case?" Zero asked, lowering her tone so no one could hear. X sighed ~~in relief~~ , "Little progress, but then... It seems Laboratory B has been doing unethical experiments and erasing it from record."

"That's where I woke up." Zero noticed and X looked at cool blue eyes.

"Really? ~~What a coincidence...~~ " X has this bad feeling in his core. It's like placing a micro-spyder in your body suit type of feeling, excluding the ticklish feeling.

"You think there's something going on there?" Zero aligned her legs together, having X's foot in between hers.

"Yes." X didn't get the social cue on this. 'What is Zero trying to tell me? I knew I should've read up woman behavior when the blonde opted to take me under her wing!'

"I'll give you notarization to interview the past crew." Zero's words caught X's attention.

"Wait. Past? Where are they now?" X leaned, gripping the side of his chair at the news. 'Why didn't anyone tell me?! More like, why didn't I notice?!'

"Elsewhere? I thought it didn't matter." Zero placed her hands onto her lap, leaning closer to meet X. Zero whispered, eyes watching the crowd behind him. "since they got fired eight months ago."

"It's not your fault." X promised and Zero smiled, "Good. I'm sending it to you now."

"What? Why not-?" X felt Zero tug his head forward using his tie and blushed when Zero inserted a wire into his earpiece. "Z-z?!"

 

*Click!

 

"Done~" Zero didn't even look embarrassed or remorseful that she inadvertently violated X's personal space.

"Z!" X tries to remove the wire connecting him and Zero, unable to do so due to panic. "Remove this before someone sees us!"

"Why? It's not their business." Zero watched X wince while trying to tug it off. "Starting data connection."

"You have no idea what you've done!" X hissed, finding data sharing really intimate and- "Stop editing my data!"

"I'm correcting the lay-out of several location in your memory. It's erroneous." Zero answered, leaning on the chair and crossing her arms.

"That doesn't help the situation!" X hated how Zero closed her eyes in contentment, 'She's a sadist like Vava!'

"Hmmm~" Zero doesn't do anything but smile.

"Urgh..." X struggle to remove the latch and lock within the wire. How Zero was able to plug it in him so quickly was a mystery to him, but damn was it hard to pull.

 

* * *

 

It took ten minutes ~~and X ducking down under the table to avoid anyone from seeing him~~ before X removed it.

 

"What did you copy from me?" X asked as soon as he unplugged it.

"Info." Zero frowned, opening one eye.

"..." X squinted, even more confused. Zero tapped her fingers in a rhythmic manner. [X finds this foreboding.]

"You're hiding something from me X." [Yup. X was right.] 

 "I'm sorry but it's for the greater good..." X looked back towards the crowd, finding it sad how Sigma was flirting with other female reploids. "Hey Z?"

"What?" Zero's body movements is signalling exit. X just has to push it so he can escape. 'Come on X! Change the subject like a pro! What does a Tomboy not want to talk about?!'

"Found anyone you like?" X stopped in his tracks, registering his words too late. 'Sizzling syntax No! Don't repeat what your frenemy said, you idiot!'

 

"Like?" Zero paused. X tried to be optimistic, 'Maybe. Zero doesn't like talking about Love? Wires cross.'

"Yeah. I did." Zero smiled and X wanted to scream why Zero isn't like the other girls! 'Okay X. Calm down. You can still fix this...'

"Ah... Me too." X secretly wants to hide in a hole for lying, but he's technically not lying since he remembered his Vice President telling him he'll find his fiancee here. 'Bless the man!'

"Who is it?" Zero has a blank expression but her gaze sharpened. X didn't know why the blonde would want to discuss about relationships. 'Zero was never the gossip type.'

"Well..." X connected online and checked his e-mail, looking into the profile of her fiancee. Wow. His VP works fast. X read, "She has a nice personality, proficient in wielding firearm and other weapons-"

 

"I'm asking a name, X."

 

"?" X covered his mouth, trying to understand why Zero's acting odd. Zero's always been an odd case. Interested in fighting, tactical formations and damage control, Zero never liked the cultural side of humanity. X shook his head, "Sorry Zero. I can't tell you. I can't have you visiting her and letting other people find out. Vava will tease me for sure."

"... I see." Zero stood up and walked away.

'She looks disappointed.' X looked around, still unable to comprehend what happened. X stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Maybe she thought friends tell everything to each other?'

 

*Kring! Kring!

 

"Hello-" X was interrupted with the quivering voice of a female.

 

" **X... *pant* S-save me please... i-I'm so scared.... I'm at the left side-?! *static*** "

 

'Nana!' X dashed out to the balcony, jumping off and shifting to his armor. Landing on the ground by decreasing the impact (using his EAS and letting out some air pressure from his boots), X continued dashing to exit the jammer's authority.

'Please be all right!' X prayed as he set the coordinates, vanishing when his foot reached an inch out of the metal door.

 

* * *

  

"Nana?!" X called out, heading to the area Nana told him about. Checking the lay-out Zero updated in his database, X didn't think Laboratory B had access to all other routes and this was a bad sign. It also wasn't helping how the hallway ceiling lights weren't working and the white wisp on the bottom of his feet.

"..." X activated his infrared and night vision, finding the right frequency to be able to identify the perpetrator. X did not work here for a month and more with menial pay for no reason!

 

"AAHHHHH!"

 

"!" The first instinct of X was to run, rushing towards the source of the agonizing scream and the sight caused him to see red.

 

No. Literally, it was all red.

 

" _Shit_." X rarely curse, but when he does... It's bad. Right now, staring at a horde of scientists consuming a screaming reploid made his stomach churn. 'This was even Laboratory C, the one closest to the med bay.'

"He-help me..." The victim was one of his colleagues, raising his only limb left as the reploids stood up.

"******" The horde noticed him. X knew some of them as working scientists two weeks ago. They looked no different aside from the blood on their armor and the crimson glint in their eyes.

"Hold on." X shifted his buster at the group of ten.

"An outbreak." X gritted his teeth and let out a charge shot. Noting the speed of his enemies (Of course they can avoid his destructive shot), X ducked and dashed to another side as the reploids lunged at his general direction.

 

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

 

"How is no one waking up from this?" X wondered as he stabbed a pen into one of the reploid's back (nearest to the injured), removing it for the reploid fall to the ground.

"I'm here. Don't worry okay?" Dropping the dead pen, X reassured the whimpering reploid as he analyzed the data in front of him. 'An enhancement program? No. I need more dat-?!'

 

[Warning! Warning! Foreign substance injected into the system.]

 

When the reploid in your arms lunge forward to bite your face off, the usual action is to shoot the guy with your buster and not use the buster as a shield. X cursed as his colleague bit a huge chunk on his buster. X's first reaction is to push the biter away, allowing the reploid to rip most of his supposed-hand.

"D-damn it." X pushed himself up with one hand and dashed backward before the reploids use their busters at him.

 

[Data Analysis Complete.]

 

"A virus? How?" X cursed and ran out to the other side, locking the room behind him before one of them used their in-built flame thrower.

"Tsk." X nearly fell from the floor, finding his eyesight blurring. Nanite carrying a certain DNA code? The weird liquid substance is controlling the reploids behavior and they eat... to replenish material. In spite of all this...

 "..." X coughed blood, finding his system wanting to crash over and over again. X refused, feeling more of his mechanisms breaking and acting irregular. X stood up, unable to dash momentarily. "It's... What is it?"

"I... I have to find Nana and get out of here." X can't contact Vile for this. If X, with the strongest countermeasure in the reploid race couldn't handle this, what hope can the others do? X fell to the ground, panting when he opted to return to safety mode. 'I... I have to keep moving.'

 

...

 

"..." X bit his tongue, cutting off the infected arm. Dropping the dead weight to the ground, X temporarily halted the shutdowns ~~but technically lost his lower right arm in the process~~. _Great._  X stood up and walked carefully, ducking down on glass screens where apparently, there are other reploids _who look perfectly fine but with red eyes_ roaming around. There's also the scent of blood and oil. X cursed, 'How long has this been going on?'

'Wait...' X reached the Left wing of the Research Facility, leaning on the door frame.

"?" X dropped to the ground as soon as he heard a shrill sound from the other side, most likely from an animaloid. It was here on the ground that X spotted a decaying corpse hidden partially underneath the table.

"..." X checked the time of the decay. 'The body's been here for the last... month? Not sure. Should've went to med school for accurate readings. ~~Oh god. It's even near my station. How did I not notice the guy?!~~  Preserved due to the air conditioning and this... wet substance _I hope is formalin_ is preserving him. The guy? Is wrapped in a transparent bag for some reason and lost... half of his head. The lower teeth is oddly preserved so a clean cut?'

 

Drip.

 

'Stop analyzing the body X. At least we understand why my friends in Cain's Lab warned me not to work here.' X crawled from one row to the next, listening to sound cues from his surrounding. 'This is where Nana's call ended and she better be here and not eaten or infected or whatever bad could happen to her.'

 

Standing up to shoot at the marsupial animaloid, X turned to the right and shot at the bat rushing down with his core exposed.

 

"*******!!!!!"

 

"Quiet you!" X shot the bat animaloid again to end the battle screech, but ended up getting kicked by the kangaroo reploid.

 

*Thud!

 

'Guh!' X got out of the hole in time to avoid a explosive punch. Analyzing the data further, X circled around the room to recognize a difference in these two reploids with his last encounter of the reploid staff. 'Ok. So this virus-hybrid makes reploids into zombie henchmen, but certain reploids don't act like zombies because they can use their special skill  ~~which isn't so special since I can block it with my system.~~  Or does the virus act differently given the reploid's physiology? I will never know unless I live to see the next day. However, the better question is how anyone infected was able to pretend nothing happened the next day? It could only mean that the virus can disguise itself to fool its prey. Lowering the defenses before- Fuck! Stop thinking and run!'

"Come back here!" The kangaroo boxer reploid screamed as X rushed out to the storage room, locking the door and staring at the dent nearly reach his face.

"Great. They called two more not-zombie-but-kinda-like-a zombie into the party." X cursed while looking for something to use in the room. 'I have to disarm the two B-Class Hunters and two other extras to save Nana who might still be in the room. Actually, I hope she isn't in the room because that would be bad.'

 

*Crash!

 

"!" X didn't think a reploid would emerge from the vent and slowly looked at his bleeding arm. "I gotta bandage this up."

"********" The snake-worm thing reploid with legs skittered on the floor at the slightly panicking reploid. X, who was not the best of protagonists and is a mere reploid, could not be expected by the audience to shoot said creeper accurately. Though X was able to hit the tail, it did not deter-

 

*Chomp!

 

"AHH!" X screamed as it was able to bite his left ankle. Falling down at the sudden collision, X felt his systems warning him of the risk of losing his leg (Duh!) given how several wires and joints were broken on impact.

"G-get off!" X was more worried of the fact **this thing** is trying to swallow his left leg whole. X shot at it countless of times, but the scale armor and his power-saving mode didn't make his shots effective.

'I am not gonna die today!' X swore as he changed his setting back to normal and fired a fully charged shot at the reploid's head.

[Internal screaming]

X not only killed the reploid, but also amputated another limb. X could taste the blood in his mouth, refusing to scream and alert more creatures of the night. Shifting his buster to ice, X covered the vent and then the ready-to-be destroyed door. X also gave a thank you prayer to Chill Penguin for trying to maul him last week.

'Now what?' X thought, staring at his... battered form. X shrugged, wincing when he did. 'I had worse days.'

'Fortunately, I have back-up technology or I might as call quits.' X struggled to stand up, leaning on one of the boxes and freezing his bleeding stumps. 'I still have the item Storm Eagle gave me to teleport out of HQ ~~when he saw running away from Vava in Ride armor~~  which is a one time thing, but I still have to save Nana. Why am I like this?'

"Here goes nothing." X breathed out and coughed halfway when he inhaled his blood. Coughing, X held his infected amputated leg in the air. "Am I really going to do this?"

"Yeah. I am." X sets his amputated leg to self-destruct.

 

...

 

Once the reploids destroyed the door, X tossed the leg towards their direction and used a ~~hopefully not useless~~ shield to push through the crowd with his one leg to support his entire weight. Once again, this was not an ideal decision because the shield was there for a reason and X was only glad he had a helmet (Helmet looks like crap) and some first and second degree burns in reploid standard (skin gone....Yep.)

 

"*******?"

 

'Where in the world is Nana?' X landed on the floor, rolling and crawling on the ground as he searched for any shaky breathing. It seems all of the infected are more than healthy. In fact, their attacks are strong enough to repel his charge shot which was bad. **Really bad.**

'There!' X suddenly got a signal from the other side... of the building. 'I... was just there Nana.'

Limping  _more like dragging_ _himself_ to the area, X was glad he watched Vava play those zombie/survival/dystopic PSP games or he'd never learn the perfect area to throw the beakers or whatever pipe (Why is there a pipe and a rubber duck?) in the rooms. It took around an hour or more, but X is pretty sure it was the strike of midnight when he reached Nana's area.

"Nana." X can finally call out, limping to meet the terrified... ope...rator?

 

...

 

"Hello X." Nana turned towards his direction, her eyes with a tint of purple as she gave him a smile. "I'm glad you came."

"W-why?" X pointed his gun at her, bumping on the wall as the navigator remained so composed at the betrayal. X balanced himself, asking. "Why are you... all of you killing?"

"Scarcity." Nana didn't even sound so remorseful, summoning her buster and pointing it at X. "And to lure you here _Rockman X,_ the number one enemy."

"Tsk. What did I do this time?" X can't believe one of his love candidates is going to kill him here. 'Actually, now is the right time to use the teleporter but I need more info.'

"*********" Nana stopped making sense when she opened her mouth. All X heard was a weird frequency and the door opened behind him, causing the blue reploid to fall into the arms of the infected-

 

"Nope!"

 

* * *

 

 

*Thud!

 

"Ow." X forgot 'outside HQ' meant the parking lot, falling from the sky and getting hit by a car. The driver didn't even bother to check on him, driving over him and exiting the area as fast as it can. X didn't speak, too tired and in all sorts of pain.

 

"************"

 

'So that's why the car was in a hurry...' X slowly pushed himself up with one arm and simply rolled to the other side.

[X thought it was a contained outbreak, not a concealed epidemic.]

"You know what?" X looked upward on his back as he noticed five reploids approaching him. "If they really want to kill me. Then go ahead and kill me!"

 

"**********!"

 

"Wait. I didn't mean it!" X dragged himself to shelter (behind a car) when one of the reploids let out a fiery breath. X continued rolling until he went underneath a car. When X thought he was finally safe when he lowered his temperature, X felt a spike pierce his abdomen.

"?" X raised his hand and touched the car above him, feeling a hole. 'Oh come on!'

'It can't get any worse right?' X shouldn't have said that since he felt the car above him flew away from a breeze attack? How should X know when all he sees are warning messages from his CPU? X can't even contact anyone! X turned to his back, ready to face death in the eyes.

"..." X squinted, staring at the elephant. Huh. This is Something Mammoth-?

 

*Slice!

 

'Flame Mammoth.' X recognized as the reploid let out a burst of fire from his trunk, only to get it on himself when someone sliced the trunk.

Watching the reploid retreat(?), X couldn't hear anything anymore nor move to check who saved him. It's definitely not Sigma since he wants him to die nor Vile because he suck at swords.

 

[Shutdown in 5 seconds....]

 

"?" X blinked as he was raised above the ground. X needed to blink several times to identify the image of Zero. Oh. She looks angry. Maybe because he looks like scrap. Yeah. Most likely since tomorrow's a weekend and that's when they train the whole day.

Vile was so jealous he changed all of X's food to oatmeal and baby formula. X never understood what sort of torture Vile was implementing but it was... sad.

 

[Shutdown in 4 seconds....]

 

"???" X felt something touch his forehead before Zero laid him down gently, stepping over him to face the enemies.

X shut his eyes quickly when he felt the dress go through his face. Not sure if Zero meant this, but X wanted to not know anyone's lingerie preference. No. X... X doesn't want to know-

 

[Shutdown in 2 seconds....]

 

"Zzzzzerro..." X tried to call out, but everything was failing him with the emergency shutdown. Why can't Dr. Light let him die and simply transfer his memory to another body? That's how games work and it's effective but nooooo~ This is real life and everything has to be dramatic and whatnot.

Hey! Zero's pretty bad ass in this angle... So that's how she got her nickname.

 

[Shutting down.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter version of story...
> 
> X: No coffee...  
> Vile: U looking at woma?  
> X: No-  
> Vile: STFU. Boss and 0 cuming.  
> X: wat? (X sees Sigma and Zero)
> 
> X: ... U suk balls. Imma go and get coffee.  
> Vile: How dar u?! (Punches X)  
> X: wtf?!  
> Vile: lol. Pussy (punches again, but Zero catches it) nu! 0... Mah weakness~! (Runs away)
> 
> Zero: Hoi  
> X: uhh.... Hi?  
> Zero: Imma worm  
> X: nu u not. (Makes slit on the dress' side) u fwee now.  
> Zero: yay! How lab?  
> X: I need to go to Lab B.  
> Zero: oh lol. Here. (Plugs wire on X's ear)  
> X: asdfghjkl?! (X falls to ground, twitching)  
> Zero: lol.  
> X: (finally removes plug) I hat u.  
> Zero: i lab u too.  
> X: ???  
> Zero: Imma go now.  
> X: wtf? (Gets call)
> 
> Nana: we have coffee... *Click*
> 
> X: coffee!
> 
> \---------------------  
> (MHQ)
> 
> X: Nana? Where coffee? Ah... (Sees zombies) nope.  
> Mal: Sab meh!  
> X: foin.  
> Mal: nop. I zombe now.  
> X: cap u. Cap u so much!  
> Zombies: *****  
> X: Nop
> 
> (X leaves that area but not MHQ)
> 
> X: Nana? Coffee?  
> Zomboes: ******  
> X: Wtf?! (Readies to fight)
> 
> ...
> 
> X: (Lost arm and leg) Nana? Coffee? Nana!  
> Nana: lol. Der no coffee. U die here.  
> X: Nnnuuuuuu!  
> (Zomboes appear.)  
> X: Uhh... Nop-
> 
> (X vanishes and appears at car park, falling on car before road)
> 
> X: help meh?  
> Anon: Shet dis! Imma out! (Runs over X)  
> X: Ow...
> 
> (Zombies come out)
> 
> X: I smell coffee... (Rolls to car with coffee and pouts) I need car keys to get coffee- ow.
> 
> (X gets stabbed on back while on floor)
> 
> F. Mammoth: ******  
> X: Hi.
> 
> (F. Mammoth gets mutilated by Zero)
> 
> Zero: Nuu! (Holds X in his I mean her arms)  
> X: waz happening?  
> Zero: mah fwend... mah only fwend...  
> X: ho dar? I kant se.  
> Zero: I...I kill u all! (Drops X and does a battle scream, rushing to battle.)  
> X: Zero? (Blink)  
> X: lol. U so-
> 
> (X shuts down)


	10. Everything Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X... Can't understand how this came to be.  
> It was too fast, too Sigma!
> 
> Damn... Now he has to get an application to become a hunter. What? Zero's the Commander?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Remember. This is an AU... Expect Vile and X to have a different conversation, really different and crack too.

"Good. You're awake."

 

"Vice?" X groaned, opening his eyes to find himself in a crimson bedroom. X slowly sat up, finding the arrangement not to his liking like... Isn't his bedroom theme blue and not red? The brunet rubbed his eyes, looking at the unamused human. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm glad you're cursing. It's just like we predicted." The male shook his head, smirking. X's Vice was an albino most of X's staff are afraid of. X just found him endearing, even if the guy was convicted once for murder. X checked his wounds, realizing he died and was now in a new body. 'Ah rust. Eight more lives to go... Unless I make a new one.'

"Sigma's risen against humanity and has controlled most of the 'major' facilities in preparation for an all-out war." The albino threw a clipboard for X to read, commenting. "Unfortunately, Humanity's still alive."

"I was out for three weeks?" X's eyes widened, "Ah man! What am I going to do with those White day gifts?!"

"X..." The VP face palmed. X shrugged his VP off, reading the files. "Yes. I know. I should be prioritizing why Humanity hasn't ended to your favor. I still don't get why you hate your own kind."

"You're too naive." The VP looked like he needed an aspirin. "I'm guessing you want to stop your foster brother. Should I get the upgrades?"

"Please do. You modified them, didn't you? Of course you did. You love giving me an easier time in killing my enemies. You must want me as a criminal so badly." X talked to himself as the VP walked out to grab the Flash drive. X blinked, surprised. "Hey VP! Why is Zero the current leader of the Maverick Hunter?"

 

"She was the next highest officer in the organization. Also, that blonde infiltrated the compound, killed ten of our staff and destroyed most of our security system to see you." VP came back and tossed the Flash drive. X caught it, only to suck on it in his mouth. The VP continued, "It's thanks to the female amazoness that Humanity's still pretending they're fine. MHQ's greatly understaffed even with the support of Repliforce. What are your orders?"

"I can only command Cain's Lab if I gain the Title. Did the government make my case an exception?" X asked, pulling the Flash Drive out from his mouth. X grabbed for his phone, lying down and trying to get up-to-date on events.

"No. You still have to get fucked." The VP cackled and X showed his frustration by stomping his legs.

"Why is life not fair?" X whined, "First, I lost a life from viral zombies. Now, I have to clean Sigma's mess and still get married!"

"You can always make a new state. You already have a system, a definite territory size, a considerable amount of meat bags to your disposal, recognition from the capitalists and self-autonomy." The human suggested with a grin. X puffed his cheek, "No way. That's more paperwork! I'd only accept it if all the humans would willingly bow down before me. No VP. They did it without any coercion or bribe."

 

"Hmm..." The VP looked away. "I also forgot to tell you that the female Commander visits you thrice a week and requests your room for a more passionate color."

"It burns my eyes." X frowned, placing his phone down on the bed. X stared at the ceiling, finding the color also suffocating. "How did she do it?"

"Oh I don't know? A saber on the throat and a buster on the head." The VP rolled his eyes. X chuckled, "You're always looking out for me, VP."

"Most of your staff in this house are psychopaths... and I'm surprised Zero already earned their respect." The VP glared at X, "I bet Zero's a yandere."

"Nah. She's a warbot. She's designed to kill and manipulate so I doubt that's her personality. What sort of creator would make a yandere?" X rolled and sat at the edge. The VP looked to the side, finding that humorous. " _You have no idea._ "

"Ahhh~" X yawned, stretching his arms. "What did Zero do here?"

 

"She was sleeping with you." The VP looked down at the golden tiles.

"The friendly sleeping or the _other_ sleeping?" X doesn't like how his VP isn't looking at him.

"Look X (X also doesn't like how his VP is changing the topic. X immediately checks his body, finding for any trace of the crime. None... But he's been cleaned. X squinted.) I know you won't like this but..." The VP coughed, "Sigma killed your fiancee and sent her body to your doorsteps. He also quarterbacked my back-up in live TV."

"Well damn. Sigma wants something up his titanium ass." X is not angry at Sigma; he's angry because this room is making him angry.

"So.. I suggest you confront Zero and *cough! propose to her." The VP heard X gasp.

"No!" X's eyes widened, not because his Vice President is offering him to marry a female reploid who'd murder his staff and infiltrate the mansion consistently to do things but because... "How could you say that?! I have rules in dating! One, female must not be engaged with another. Two, female must not be a friend. Three, female must not be liked by another friend. Zero is a friend, the fiancee of Sigma (Even if the guy's a prick) and Vava is crushing on her! Have you seen his porn stash?! He has like three volumes of Zero's nudes! I am not going to break the bro-code!"

"X! For fuck's sake!" The VP was laughing at X's comment. "I was thinking you're going to admit she's a fucking psycho, but whatever! Just remember this. Every freaking individual you're going to 'marry' will be hunted by your penis-headed brother! If you get Zero, at least this will give us enough time to delay the stupid will because of war and shit!"

"But VP! One does not simply play with a female's feelings. Zero... She'd gut my cogs and bolts inside out, still expecting me to forgive her after I come back from the dead!" X was also laughing at how exasperate his VP was. "And I also plan on joining the frontline to stop my obnoxious brother. I doubt the Council would allow a relationship between the superior and subordinate."

"Then I tell them our plan! Do you have any idea how terrified they were when Zero first entered the meeting? She was covered in blood and wielding her saber in the air." VP waved his hands, "And did you know what the reploids thought? They thought she was hot. **HOT.** I'm even praying that's a word saying she's still in battle mode and not our slang. Your race is fucking weird."

 

"Hmm... Fine. You win. I suppose I can explain this to Zero and Vava... Not Sigma but who cares what Sigma thinks?" X hummed, already walking towards his closet and changing his attire to a blue hoodie and jogging pants. "Fine. Relay the message and send funds to our military operations. We need to produce artillery and material for the babies. Set me an appointment with the head departments. We're ending this because it's a fail right from the start. Gah. I hate zombies."

"You're going to apply as a hunter?" The VP stared at X.

"Yep." X moved his head to and fro playfully, "Let's keep in touch. Oh. And can you change my room back to blue? I'm not ready for this fiery color."

"Good luck." The VP chuckled and X sighed, "Don't start a monopoly. Remember. I have my connections. I'd feel bad if I lose a good man."

"Who wants to kill you?" The VP pointed out. X laughed, "Sorry. Vava called dibs!"

 

* * *

 

"Hmmm..." X looked around, walking towards the Headquarters and recalling his first encounter with Nana. X squinted, 'Why do I have bad luck in women?'

"X?" Alia called out, turning to face him as Gate held her hand. Letting go, Alia rushed towards X and hugged him. "I thought you died!"

"Back-up technology." X chuckled, twirling her around so he won't fall to the ground. Dropping her, X looked at Gate. "How's the base?"

"Bad. We're understaffed in Hunters." Gate answered curtly, "You should see Zero."

"Don't worry. I plan on joining." X raised his hand, making an oath to the two scientists. Alia frowned, "Good luck X."

"I will. Thanks for the support." X nodded and walked inside. 'Hm... It looks like a bunch of grenades were dropped here with a number of ride armors roaming free. Oh shoot! I never asked if Vava is an enemy or ally? Maybe I should ask Zero?'

 

"Hey! It's X!" A female navigator waved and X smiled back.

"Hello to you too." X gently bumped against her, smiling down at mesmerized eyes. In a span of seconds, the female navigator didn't notice X slip his hand close to her neck, copied a file and pulled away. The female blushed as X looked away.

'Damn. Vava's joined Sigma.... Why though, if I have all the awesome weapons?' X thought as he continued to the elevator, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms as he waited to reach the top. X closed his eyes, researching the areas deemed uninhabitable. 'For a warbot, she's not half-bad minimizing property damages or did someone taught her that? I can't recall anymore with this body. How did I die?'

 

*Ding.

 

"?" X opened his eyes when he felt his chin being lifted upward, eyes shrinking at the unexpected kiss.

"?!" X took a step back, arms immediately unfolded to push the bold newcomer off him. However, X didn't expect getting swept off his feet and falling to the ground with merely a hand raising him up and a foot sweep. Well of course it was easy because X wasn't wearing armor! God! What was he thinking?!

"Zzmm~!" X struggled to get up but it was difficult when the supposed merciless Commander of the Maverick Hunters was feeling through his clothes. X gasped (at how cold the gloves were) and felt violated (nice?) as she fervently licked the roof of his mouth and caressed his back. No. Not nice. X can't move because she's holding the back of his head and practically have him straddling her.

"Zero!" X pulled away by placing her arm between him and her and pushing it roughly, gasping with wide eyes at his friend's actions. "What was that for?!"

"I missed you." Zero smiled, leaning to tap her gem against X's forehead. " _so much."_

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." X cupped Zero's face, pushing her slightly away and defending his personal space. "Didn't I tell you I have back-up technology?"

"I know but I miss talking to you." Zero looked so happy and X is trying to decipher how to determine if one is a yandere.

"Sorry to cut the reunion." X tilted his head, concerned. "But you don't mind if I join the battle as one of your hunters?"

"No prob. Let's sort the files." Zero allowed X to stand up before she stood up as well.

"You sure? Don't I need to do any tests?" X asked and felt Zero hug him from behind. Zero bowed slightly to rest her chin on his shoulder. "I can pull a few strings. Anything else?"

 

"You know... don't you?" X wanted to confirm and Zero's gaze turned sharp.

"I have an inkling." The blonde smiled, her smile turning more like the ones X sees Vile's ideal girl porn manga gives. "Once those humans reported the incident in HQ last night, Sigma had no choice but to enact rebellion. I was too busy finding where your next body would be to join in. When I finally found you in a glass coffin, I decided I wanted to be by your side."

'Ah battery sticks. She's changed her affiliation because of love! What will I do with her after the war?!' X felt a bead of sweat form from the side of his neck. "And you decided to take the mantle?"

"Yes." Zero let out a puff of warm air, nuzzling the nervous brunet. "...to gain the approval of humanity. You love them, don't you? Sorry if I had to coerce them a little. They didn't want a female handling the organization."

"I'd appreciate it if you saved humanity other than for my good graces." X felt a hand lower to his waist. 'Shit. I don't have a condom nor lube today! Curse you Vava for taking all my emergency sex kits!'

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy you still have a decent superior by your side?" Zero was trying to say something but X feels he needs to make it sound more formal.

"?" Zero stared at X. X who decided to walk out of her embrace. X turned around and held his hand out to her.

"Zero." Serious emerald eyes looked back at stunning sapphires. "Even if the entire Maverick Hunters were in Sigma's side, I would still fight to protect innocent lives. However, even if the pros outweighs the cons, you decided to go against your superior and return as a Maverick Hunter. For that, I am thankful. I suppose you already know who I am so I'll cut to the chase. For the sake of ending this war, will you marry me?"

 

 

"... Err Z?" X blinked and confused why Zero turned away, covering her face. X sighed, covering his mouth. "Did I startle you?"

"Yes." Zero muttered in a low tone.

"What? But you started this! (Zero was unbelievable! Wait! Does that mean she isn't aiming for sex? I am saved!) Come on and face me! Don't make me look like an idiot!" X held Zero's hand, tugging it to see Zero covering her face with her arm. X laughed, "Come on Z! It'll be fine. Once this is over, you can file a divorce-"

"I accept." Zero slowly removed her arm and it really gave her that innocent look ~~X isn't going to fall for because damn she can rip his arm off if she wanted~~ , gripping X's hand on hers.

"Aw~ Z's blushing!" X teased as Zero held both of the reploid's hands, flushing. X leaned forward, curious why she's hesitating. The next question sounded wrong in so many levels for the blue reploid.

 

"That means you're mine right?"

 

"A-You can say that...  ~~Sigma! What the hell did you teach her?!~~  Until we get a divorce haha~" X tugged his hands, but Zero wasn't letting go yet.

"Good. I'm happy that you're the one..." [X didn't want to point it out, but Zero's eyes turned heart-shape for a split second.] When the elevator door opened, Zero lets go and walked out of the room. "And X? I don't plan on getting a divorce."

"What? Why not?!" X followed after the reploid, 'Shit. Vava's gonna kill me!'

"Because when I saw you dying in my arms," Zero answered despondently. "I never noticed who I killed until I saw you again.."

"Uh... ~~So you kept killing all the way to my mansion?~~  Is that why you kept visiting me?" X was confused at that logic. 'Wait a sec. VP never said what type of sleep she did with me... Please don't tell me I lost my virginity while I was asleep!'

 

"Yeah... I _couldn't_ help myself from visiting you." Zero opened the door where Sigma was supposedly at, but she's boss now. "I  need to see you."

'Creepy. Wait. I think I'd be a creep if I asked if she fucked with my unconscious body... But what if she's the creep instead by confessing she did?! What are you going to do now X?' X was having a tornado in his head.

Zero sat down and searched through the drawers. Pulling out a contract, Zero gave it to him. "Here. Sign this."

"Uhh... Z?" X read at the contract. "I said hunter, not S-Class Hunter."

"I trained you X. Are you criticizing your mentor?" Zero's eyes narrowed and X laughed.

"Hahah... Of course not..." X also found it strange how he's not going to have any operators assigned to him due to scarcity, even when he recalled from the operator he copied that there were a 1:4 hunter and operator ratio. There's also that implied line where X is going to share residence with Zero. 'Fun.'

 

"Congratulations. Let's start hunting love." Zero stood up and X felt the nickname weird.

"Zero. Don't force yourself. I'm pretty much the opposite of Sigma when it comes to knowledge regarding love." X confessed, checking the mission board through his communicator.

"Sure X." X didn't notice Zero's gaze softened with a loving smile perched on her lips.

 

"I'll head to the Highways. I'm pretty sure Vava's there." X looked at Zero, "Let's wreck Sigma's plans."

"Agreed." Zero grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter version of story...
> 
> X: wtf?  
> VP: u died. Lol. Zombo apocalypse here with Sigma as lida.  
> X: why mah room red?  
> VP: U wanna be a zombo hunta? Crazy bish is the lida.  
> X: I slept for 3 weeks?  
> VP: Sigma kill all yo woma so u have crazy bish reploid left. She kill people but reploids find her hot. Gud luk on crazy bish.  
> X: I dun wanna mawy...  
> VP: STFU. U da pres so here (gives upgrades, files and etc) Go propose to crazy bish.  
> X: hmm.... U Kant tell meh wat to-do!
> 
> [X leaves room and eventually goes to MHQ]
> 
> X: dam it.  
> Alia: X!  
> X: Alia.  
> Gate: Gate.  
> X: Gate?  
> Alia: I thought u dead! :(  
> X: Nah. I have 8 lives left. Gotta use them bye.  
> Alia: B carful. ;)  
> X: K  
> Gate: Hmmmmmm
> 
> X: ...  
> Fem: X!  
> X: Yah. (X copies memories without her knowing) Cya.  
> Fem: So dweamy~  
> X: Why der no coffee here? Maybe Sigma has coffee in office. (Enters elevator)
> 
> (Some elevator music later...)
> 
> X: ?! (Gets surprised tackle kiss. Takes a while before X could push Zero away) wtf?!  
> Zero: fwend! (Hugs X) imma watch u always from now on.  
> X: uhh... K. Can I be Hunter?  
> Zero: yah.  
> ...  
> X: ... Will u mawy me?  
> Zero: ... Ja!  
> X: Oh wow. K.  
> Zero: U mine now.  
> X: wut?  
> *Ding!
> 
> Zero: we here!  
> X: wait a sec!  
> Zero: I realize I lab u when I saw u die in mah arms. (Gives contract)  
> X: necrophilia?  
> Zero: I kill for u X! :)  
> X: no. It ok. really. (Signs contract) lego kill now.  
> Zero: u speak mah language. I happy.  
> X: lol. Imma check Vava first.  
> Zero: See u tonite fwend!  
> X: uhhh... Let's ruin Sigma first?  
> Zero: ok. :>


	11. Misunderstanding between Frienemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vile and X can't communicate well lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Beating the remnants and Zero again. Wow. Zero's everywhere.

"X! YOU PIECE OF SHITTTT!!!!" A voice screamed from the sky.

 

"Who said that?!" X looked around in surprise, refilling his subtank with the blood of his enemies like the hoarder he is. "Huh...Must be my imagi...nation?"

"Wait a second.." X squinted, looking up and noticing a huge airship above. There's also a falling purple projectile heading straight at him?!

"Oh shoot!" X dashed away before it landed on him. X doesn't mind having to handle Vile's anger tantrums. Vile reminds him of Sigma in a way, so childish. It's just... Vava's in a ride armor and those things are heavy and painful as hell!

 

*THUD!

 

"YOU SCRAP OF METAL! YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Vile roared in anger. X's eyes widened at the intensity of the words. Also, X took the warning to heart.

'My ass is not ready!" X yelled. X was the purple Hunter's roommate before the rebellion, waking up one time from a spank of the belt. Vile was merciless in his hits as if trying to traumatize the blue reploid. It kinda did. 

> His bum was sore for two days straight  _and they say it's stimulating?!_  Because of the embarrassing butt bruise, X had to avoid any contact from Hunter and object. (Then there's Zero who kept touching his bum even after he told her off.)

"I TRUSTED YOU ASSHOLE!" Vile is giving him mix messages. X ducked, missing death by a few inches when a missile was shot at him. 'When did Vava fully trust me? I know! Not even once but...'

"W-wait! Vava! Let's talk about this!" X jumped when Vile let out a spark of electricity to the floor. X watched the floor spark with life for a split second. 'Light Why did it have to rain recently?!'

 

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, YOU HAREM MAKER!" Okay. Vile must be angry at the fact X took the only (Zero's the first female to catch Vile's attention) decent love candidate for the purple Hunter.

"Then give me another chance!" X charged his buster, shooting several joints of the ride armor. X dashed underneath when Vile jumped upward to crush his original distance.

'He's really determined to kill me.' X thought as he looked back, staring at the cracked pavement.

"Vava!" X pointed his buster at the heaving reploid. "Who gave you the idea that I wanted this?! Didn't you realize how desperate I am when I proposed to you before?!"

"You were only pretending you had no options, bastard!" Vile's tone lowered, internally taking note of what the blue bomber said.

"Come on Vava! You said you know me best! Isn't that the reason you want to kill me?!" X jumped away from the buster shots, using abandoned vehicles when Vile used the homing missiles on his shoulder. X decided to aim at the guy instead. 'What?! How did Vava get smart enough to place a energy field?! Darn it! Maybe if I keep shooting at it, I can land a hit on him.'

 

"Yeah! I thought I knew you until you did a douche move and got my girl!" Vile grunted when X let out a charged shot at the ride armor's core. X squinted, needing to keep jumping just to hit his target.

"I thought Zero was Sigma's girl?!" X yelled and felt a bead of sweat fall from his face when he realized his strongest attack only caused temporary paralysis. 'What model is that? An anti-X ride armor?!'

"W-well yeah!" Vile growled, "But I called dibs when Zero breaks up with him! You weren't supposed to sweep her off her feet!"

"You got that all wrong!" X now wanted to know how Sigma persuaded Vile to join because really... Zero spent how long all by herself in the headquarters pushing them back? "How did I woo Zero when I was asleep for three weeks?! Three freaking weeks after I died from blood loss!"

 

"Shut it!" Vile maximized acceleration and used the ride armor's claw to grab the reploid in place. Without X knowing, he was in the right tracks injuring Vava instead of the ride armor.

"G-gah!" X winced, only having his head and lower legs shown as the claw tries to compress him into a tin can. Just when things can't get any better, Vile suddenly disengaged from his seat and pulled out evidence. Vile declared, holding his phone. "You want proof huh?!"

"C-can't you lessen the g-grip first?" X struggled to breath as Vile slid down to sit on his ride armor's lower arm and showed some pictures.

"Deal with it pussy and look at this." Vile forced X to twist his neck towards his direction, showing his phone's screen. "Explain motherfucker!"

"?!" X stared at it and gagged. There it was. Proof Zero did stuff to his body. 

> First picture is Zero hugging him in bed while they're both asleep. (Innocent) Second picture is Zero naked and ready to take a bath, bringing his body as her censor? (Weird) Third picture is Zero and him under the covers with Zero on top and kissing his lips. (Incriminating) Fourth picture has his unconscious form straddling Zero as she sat on his chair and did paperwork. (Why?) Fifth picture is Zero massaging his naked form. (WHY?!) Sixth is Zero in an apron and kissing him while there is food on the bed. (????) Seventh picture is Zero holding his- 

"Make it stop!" X cried, actually scared that these pictures are being circulated. Wait. He's more scared of the fact how Zero literally spent her free time doing so many things with his body. 'I thought Zero had a hobby?!'

 

"But there's more!" Vile must've realized this is some sort of torture for the blue Hunter, switching to video. X wished he could slam his head at the arm, "You merciless fiend! You think I wanted **that**? To experience all those **things** while I'm unconscious?!"

"Wait. It's loading! Look at it." Vile pulled X's head back up, showing the worst evidence of them all.

> There it was, Zero panting as she was on top of his (again) unconscious form. She was shaking the bed, licking his face (?) As she whispered something. The worse part was the fact X could hear his own moans from the scenes. 'He's unconscious even!'

"There's also a video of her riding you-" Vile watched X turn pale, terror was really in the brunet's face. Vile frowned, 'I was had.'

"Stop! Please! I get it!!" X begged, trying to look away. "Just kill me already! This body is no longer clean! Damn you Vava! I wanted my first to have consent!"

"X. Look." Vile pocketed his phone. "I'm not going to kill you. We're going to talk."

"..." X mumbled, losing hope. "How many people have copies of me getting raped by Zero?"

"Less than fifty (X wailed) but stop being a pussy and live with it. At least a hot chick did it to you instead of a fat ass." Vile jumped down to the ground. "Let's get real."

 

* * *

 

"You... Joined Sigma because you knew everyone was joining." X had a poker face on, still in the grip of the ride armor. "You think Sigma spread those... Material to explain why Zero isn't part of your group. Everyone thinks... I seduced her."

"Yep." Vile sat in his ride armor, checking his group chats. "Makes sense too when Zero never denied his accusations and did **that** to you."

"Vava... Why did you leave the Maverick Hunters?" X starts sobbing, "You know what happens when I'm all alone? I do impromptus and get myself in more fucked up situations! Now I'm engaged with... **her** and I don't even want to think about the wedding."

"You have no idea how hot that is, you piece of junk." Vile pondered, reading through whatever events X gave him. "And it's because of Bullchin Sigma she became a yandere... Or maybe because you're nice and never tapped her ass. Lucky scrap. I'm not giving you back your lube!"

"You think I want to have sex after I saw all that?!" X stared at Vile, "No way! I might as well be the one to file the annulment!"

 

"She's the Commander of the Maverick Hunters, dipshit. Zero thought this through...Like a yandere." Vile even sounded impressed with her. [Whose side is he for?!] "She must really want you. What does she see in you? I don't get it."

" **It** probably developed during our sparring sessions." X sighed, "and I'm too dense to realize."

'Or maybe closer than I think.' Vile checked some of his memory files. 

> There was one time Zero used his bathroom and stripped in front of them. While he was busy flirting with the blonde, X was reading his books and listening to music. He should've realized that Zero intentionally exited the bathroom naked to fall on top of X, having the brunet scold and help the naked blonde stand up. Or that time when Zero asked X and his opinion regarding a pole dance performance for Sigma, eventually ending with X standing up and teaching Zero to be more fluid with her legs and waist. Or maybe that time Zero entered his room with injuries, searching for X who immediately ordered her to remove the armor for treatment. Since Zero didn't want to shut down, X had to kiss her and transfer the resources to numb the sensors in him to her. [Better than regurgitation] It ended with Zero requesting for kisses even after the operation, eating with them in dinner and complaining about phantom pains.

"Asimov! Why didn't I stop you?!" Vile face palmed, already recognizing the signs of affection. He was the smarter and stronger one between the two. Of course this wimp wouldn't be able to see the signs. "Damn it! You were too goddamn honest! Zero's going to top you for sure!"

"I don't get what you're saying but..." X looked down at the floor. "Does that mean you're going yo be a Hunter now? We're really understaffed and it'd be wonderful if I have someone as an excuse to not meet Zero in... You can try to take her if you want? I'm pretty sure she doesn't know who she wants to be with. Zero must be experiencing a Florence Nightingale effect because anyone would be way better than me."

 

"No... Zero's better than that. She's looking at it in a tactical advantage." Vile checked the group chat again, downloading the video of Chill Penguin hosting a party in the North. Vile coughed, nearly laughing when he saw the reploid moving around on his belly. "Oh right. She probably wants to make Sigma jelly or castrate him. Whichever works."

"Castration is pretty painful for reploids. Didn't we place so much nerve endings on that thing?" X thought, resting his head. "And I think I'm starting to get used to this."

"If you gain some sort of kink with ride armors, I am going to haunt you." Vile vowed, downloading more pictures of the hunters doing wacky things.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Vava... Vava?" It's been an hour since X was held captive? before he received an e-mail. Vile was still there, sitting on the ride armor and watching cat videos. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Zero's coming. You wanna come with us and be a good guy?" No response. X wiggled his feet, curious if he can still feel something. "Did any major hunters die by the way?"

"No way-Woah!" Vile checked his livefeed, only to see Chill Penguin and Storm Eagle alive. [Storm eagle is up by the way, complaining to him when the purple reploid will come up.] Sigma's hiding in his palace and all so no one could enter there. "That was fast!"

"I think she's coming." X looked at the back, seeing a number of explosions from a distance. "You think she's the jealous type?"

"Why would she be jealous? No one would ever tap your ass." Vile secretly messaged Sigma, asking:  **0 possessive boss?**

 

_**Sigma is typing...** _

 

'Why are you so slow?! What the hell are you doing boss? Masturbating?' Vile's right eye twitched.

 

**Sigma: Definitely. Hot right?**

 

"Ah fuck." Vile cursed as he was too busy staring at his phone to notice Zero shooting his ride armor's arm. X fell with the hand, shutting his eyes on impact. Vile immediately dashed backward before Zero charged forward with her saber.

"Zero." Vile sounded sad, but that must be X's imagination.

"Vile..." Zero aimed her buster at the ex-hunter, standing in front of X who's rolling out and landing face first to the ground. "You're nothing but a maverick now."

"..." Vile texted Storm Eagle:  **Get down here. We're leaving.**

 

**Storm Eagle: Finally!**

 

"Z-" Vile couldn't even speak at all when Zero kept firing at him. He had to jump away and land on the awesome aircraft. He watched his beloved with a blank expression, no sense of remorse in trying to hit him.

"Grrr..." Zero looked at her buster, needing a better range.

"Zero?" X called out, snapping the huntress back to her senses. "Why did you shoot Vile? You could have persuaded him!"

"He's our enemy." Zero walked towards X who's sitting up now.

"You could have at least tried-" X got slammed back to the ground, staring up at frozen blue eyes.

"Stop hesitating and use those upgrades." Zero ordered, aware of X's travelling history in obtaining the ultimate armor sets.

"..." X blinked, wondering why Zero's leaning closer even when she's really pissed at him.

 

"Zero?" X spoke out, few inches away from Zero's face. "Thanks for... saving me."

"I wiped out most of the mavericks..." X felt Zero's lips touch his as she spoke, finding Zero too close to his liking. Her breasts can actually be a weapon if given enough force to damage his core. Zero touched X's cheek, wanting a kiss as she continued. "I'm going to go on ahead and look for Sigma's hideout."

"Let me kno-" X didn't understand what Zero was doing at the time so he thought they were having some very awkward conversation. He didn't expect being silenced by lips. Feeling her tongue touching the roof of his mouth, X tried pushing Zero's waist as he made a mistake to placing his arms down to his sides. 'Pretty smart X.'

"..." Zero wrapped her arms around X's neck, boxing one of X's legs with her own and pressing her thigh on X's crotch.

On the other hand, X was desperately struggling to get some air and regain his space, only able to push Zero to the side and it was the next mistake of his life. He technically gave Zero more opportunities to press herself on him and hump his thigh. [X doesn't know humping yet so he just thinks Zero's moving because of the passionate kiss.]

"Zmm!" X jerked his leg away, but it only dragged Zero closer.

 

...

 

"Wow." Storm Eagle looked down with Vile. Both stared at the passionate make-up session. "Is that Zero moaning?"

"No... X." Vile grimaced, now seeing the scene in a different angle. "Hey Storm.... Gotta tell ya something."

"Lay it on me. I've heard worse news as to date." The Eagle reploid has no idea.

 

...

 

"Don't.... Do that!" X panted as he pushed Zero, holding her breasts as leverage. Her iron grip was horrible- X blushed, letting go. "I didn't mean that!"

"Really now?" Zero smirked, looking dazed and happy- Nope. X is burning up from shame, hating himself. "We're in a public space Z! How could you?!"

"I needed a boost." Zero stated and X checked his upgrades. X muttered under his breath, "Stop doing that."

"We're married. ("No we aren't." X retorted.) Whatever I'm doing is legal." Zero hesitantly lets go, sitting up. "Let's meet again later after I get Sigma's coordinates."

"I'll deal with the remaining mavericks?" X wondered if they're really mavericks after he talked with Vile.

"Or if it reaches night." Zero added. X immediately refused, making an excuse. "The public safety first. Remember that Zero."

 

"Hn..." Zero stood up, looking back at him. "Then we get officially wedded?"

"..." X stared at his fiancee, nodding with resignation. "Yes."

"See you X." Zero smiled and X wished this blonde was normal and not an expert army killing ex-maverick. Zero requested, "Don't die on me okay?"

"I won't." X watched Zero left, mumbling to himself. "Permanently... anyways."

 

...

 

"WHAT?!" Storm Eagle screamed as they were already nearing the air base. Vile nodded, "Far fetched but it's true."

"Awwdayyumm." Storm Eagle covered his face, not sure if he should laugh or feel pity.

"...I know right?" Vile agreed, staring back at his destroyed armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter version of story...
> 
> Vile: How dar U steel mah 0?!  
> X: wtf?!
> 
> [X runs away from killer friend]
> 
> X: Wait! Fwend! Imma explain!  
> Vile: I hat U!  
> X: I thought Zero is Sigma's GF?  
> Vile: Yah... but I called dibs!
> 
> [Vile grabbed X with ride armor.]
> 
> X: I never touched Zero!  
> Vile: Oh yeah?! Look at this!
> 
> [Shows ~~porn in~~ phone]
> 
> X: Mah eyes! Mah virginity! Mah faith in Zero ruined!  
> Vile: wut?  
> X: Kill meh now!  
> Vile: Uh... Nu?  
> X: T-T  
> Vile: Okay... Le talk
> 
> [Discusses about what happened after X vanished. Zombo apocalypse, reploid superiority, human being retards, etc.]
> 
> X: So you joined... coz everyone join... And you thought... comatose me seduced Zero?  
> Vile: Yah...  
> X: You... Why u let my body get raped?!  
> Vile: IKR? You so lucky  
> X: ASDFGHJKL!  
> Vile: LOL. Shut up. Imma read something. (pulls out phone)  
> X: Take Zero from meh plez!
> 
> [Vile watched Cat videos]
> 
> X: ... (Droops on arm)  
> X: Can you join good side now?  
> Vile: ...  
> X: Oh. Zero coming.  
> Vile: Ha.  
> X: Any mavericks dead?  
> Vile: No-Yes. WTF?!  
> X: K.  
> [Vile texted Sigma]  
>  **  
> **  
> Vile: WTF?!  
>  Sigma is typing...  
> Sigma: IKR?  
> Vile: ASDFGHJKL!  
> [Zero comes in, saving X by shooting the ride armor.]
> 
> Zero: >:l  
> Vile: Zero-
> 
> [Zero shoots Vile like there's no tomorrow. Vile retreats back to airship]
> 
> X: Zero? [Sit up] Where Va-  
> Zero: Fwend! [Pushed X to the ground] Fight or **else.**  
>  X: K-?
> 
> [Two kissed. From above, there are two peeping toms looking down.]
> 
> Storm: Kinky?  
> Vile: Nah... Lemme tell u secret.
> 
> [X finally pushed Zero off, gasping for sweet air.]
> 
> X: WTF?!  
> Zero: Yay! Upgrades!  
> X: stop doing that.  
> Zero: It okay. We lovers now. I go find Sigma now.  
> X: K. I go find other mavericks.  
> Zero: Then we get married. ^_^  
> X: ...Yah. ._.,
> 
> [Back to Storm and Vile]
> 
> Storm: Awwwdayyumm!  
> Vile: IKR?


	12. Love Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I feel kinda high... Ops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The inevitable

"Ahh...." X stared at the ice fortress, noticing the flashy lights and loud music far away. "Right... Vava did say Chill Penguin was having a party..."

'I'll probably finish this area within an hour or less.' X dashed forward, actually jumping forward to dodge all animaloids until he reached...

"Why would anyone leave this unattended?!" X exclaimed, staring at a convenient Mecha suit- I mean ride armor in the middle of nowhere. X looked around before getting on it.

"I'm pretty sure the restraining order is expired right about now." X does not have height problems nor does he have issues concerning his size- X raised his fist in the air. "Shut up author! I'm the prototype and I deserve credit for my simplicity!"

"?" A random reploid made an accidental beeping sound close to an inquiry message.

 

...

  
"..." X slowly looked at the cave, staring at the witness.

Both stared at each other.

"You heard nothing, understood?" X squinted at the nearby reploid who's also riding a ride armour.

"..." The reploid chose silence, clearly judging him.

 

...

 

"I shan't let you live!" Instead of using the ride armor, X charged his buster and shot the guy as he jumped out of his armor. The bystander had to be silenced for good! No evidence of his crime in breaking the fourth wall!

"Now then where was I-" X looked back to see his ride armor conveniently falling to the abyss. "Rust. I keep forgetting that. Now what?"

"..." X stared at the enemy's ride armor before looking at the tall hedge. "Hmm..."

 

*Crash!

 

"This ride armor is sturdy." X whistled, still using the vehicle even when it's burning and already lost it's limbs. This is why X isn't allowed to own a ride armor. This is also the same reason why the scientists in Cain's lab are creating special vehicles for X to use. Very unfortunate how they now have Zero to factor in...

> [From a distance, one can see the board of directors (without the Chief Executive) discussing about the impending catastrophe that is called **Zero**. One may also observe the secretaries calling up all relevant personnel regarding their loans and fees from other companies at the designated bureaus. The personnel are also running around the premises, preparing for an unknown event. To make things more suspicious, the security team called an impromptu meeting regarding the last heir and analyze all other horrible decisions X made ~~such as choosing to marry a reploid of unknown origins~~. Cain's Lab has never been this busy since the day Dr. Cain died.]

"!!!" The mechaniloids made so much fuss, but X mowed them over. Snow can't hurt the ride armor when it's already on fire!

[If the ride armor had a voice, it would be whispering to the enemies to end its suffering. **Too bad X is a good rider!]**

"Well. Nice knowing you." X told the ride armor, jumping off and letting the ride armor crash and burn nearby.

"On to the next part." X then, without a care in the world, pried the door open and entered the Northern base.

 

*Swwsssh

 

"Hm... Disco lights." X avoided the spiky wheels and let the bomb bats follow him.

'And what is that song?' X wonders, having no choice but to destroy the peacock things. Are they peacocks? X isn't sure since he talked with the creator and he wanted a flamingo... The security is blaring loud in his ears, but the music from the party is louder. 'It sounds like music from the nineties...?'

'Let's get this over with.' X shook his head, reaching the area and letting out a charged shot behind him.

"?!" X looked behind him, staring at the healing items. 'All weapon energy? But I need life energy! I must have my subtanks filled because Zero drained all of them during our kiss!'

"Life is unfair" X also hates his fiancee, but can't abhor her because she's an awesome friend. X pinched the bridge of his nose, "And very complicated."

 

* * *

 

As soon as X dashed to the other side of the hallway, the metal door opened to reveal...

 

" _Stayin' alive! Stayin' alive!_ "

 

More than a dozen reploids and mechaniloids are doing extremely retarded activities such as trying to ice skate, wall kick, dance and chug unhealthy doses of chemicals into their system  _when they don't have the proper equipment or body or modification._

"..." X decreases auditory sensitivity, not wanting to go deaf ~~and maybe lose his sanity from the trivial conversations exchanged by the group~~. The scent of modified prototype E-Beer is probably the reason why there aren't fifty plus reploids standing right now. Then, there at the center was Chill Penguin.

**Drunk.**

All of them.

_Unforgivably childish._

'I feel so old for some reason...' X raised his hand to cover the disco lights above him, searching from the sea of unconscious reploids for the outlet.

 

" _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' a-_ "

 

"Party's over!" X unplugged the convenient plug near the entrance, giving a stink eye at the drunken suspect. 'Why do I feel like the police who raided a teenager's forbidden party?'

"No! My song!" One reploid cried and X should check the meaning of this song. 'Reploids are the type to choose a song they're most attuned with.'

"X-x?! I thought you're dead!" Chill Penguin exclaimed and X also noticed the presence of Sting Chameleon.

 

"I have back-up technology." X replied and all enemies in the area pointed their weapons at him. Well. That must be their intent, but some of the weapons are pointing at each other and even at themselves. X feels it's his duty to actually be the righteous one. 'And why is Sting Chameleon wearing a lampshade on his head?'

"Before you shoot ~~each other. Please don't~~." X looked around, seeing the random party-loving reploids. "Whoever isn't drunk, please step aside- Chill Penguin and Sting Chameleon. You are an exception!"

"But we're ex-maverick hunters, not mavericks!" Sting Chameleon is clearly drunk. "We're innocent!"

'His processors aren't even working right. Curse E-beers.' X sighed. "Fine! Whoever isn't on the side of Sigma, please move to the right."

"Party..." A number of lumberjack reploids and mettalls moved away.

 

*Thud!

 

Some of them fell flat on the floor.

"Zzzzzz" Others slept during his warning.

 "We really need to have a protocol for this." X face palmed, "Fragment me. How could anyone expect their enemies to start a drinking party?!"

"Shh... Too loud." Sting Chameleon requested and X really **really** wants to question to all reserve hunters in HQ how they weren't able to take the area down.

 

"So... X..." Sting Chameleon starts after a minute of silence, staggering and nearly tripping on an unconscious body. "You're really going to fight us, X?"

"Pretty much.... Even if I don't want to." X pointed his gun at the three drunken ex-maverick hunt- Oh nope. One reploid fell. Two ex-maverick hunters standing his way towards the control system.

"I still have to go after Sigma so I can't have you helping him." X was about to shoot Sting Chameleon to knock the sad creature out, until the penguin shouted. 

"Give me a minute! Storm sent me a message..." Chill Penguin raised his hand, actually requesting time-out in the middle of a serious battle.

 

"Fine.." X crossed his arms, looking down as the non-mavericks went to the party table to eat.

"What did he say?" Sting Chameleon questioned, peering at his comrade.

"Wait...It won't open... You have a charger?"

'You don't need a charger for your communicator.' X sighed. 'We have it connected to our core generator for a reason. Heck. Some even connect it to a separate back-up generator. What insane creator wouldn't connect their communicator to any power source-? Oh wait. Drunk mechanics might... Also inexperienced ones or revolutionary ones.'

"Oh! There we go~"

 

'What happened to the world?' X wants to know. He really wants to know because an anarchy of this caliber is extremely difficult to repair unless someone competent takes the reigns. 'Take a second to reconsider X. There is a huge possibility that you came here on the wrong time. Maybe, these two are competent. Maybe, Sigma didn't see this coming. Yes. Have faith in your obnoxious brother.'

"They... They're all dead... except you... me and Storm..." Chill Penguin gulped _and X was amazed he could hear that from this distance_. "It's all because of..." 

" **Zero...** " Both Mavericks knew the cause before they both stared at the fiancé.

"What did you do to her?!" Chill Penguin demanded an explanation. "No reploid should be this fast in terminating anyone *Hic! What more with the advance security systems in each area?!"

 

"How should I know?" X puffed his cheek on one side, looking away and also annoyed. At least Chill Penguin gets somber easily. But what if Chill Penguin didn't drink on purpose so he could bring all the reploids back to their homes? That's touching but not X's concern.

"This is Zero doing whatever she wants. She's also angry for some reason..." X explained. "If there is anyone to blame, it should be her creator. Seriously, why make Zero into a destructive female android? Why not a male or any gender? Gah! (X placed both hands on his hips) Curse Humanity and their preexisting stereotypes! Zero's creator took advantage of it so easily-"

"Blasphemous! Not a single w-word from your *hic! dirty mouth." Sting Chameleon must be a fan of Zero. Fun. X knew he should've read up the animal kingdom. 'With most of my enemies potentially being an animaloid due to facial discrimination. Sting is also very drunk. Why is that? Does he have problems or is it his first time?'

 

*Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

 

"What was that?" X wondered, scanning the room when he heard simultaneous notification sounds from his enemies(?)

"You..." Chill Penguin gawked, staring at X in amazement. "Is this an assault?"

"What?" X is confused. Aside from the fact Chill Penguin might have used the word _assault_  instead of **insult** , X came here to eliminate the boss and have the South Pole Base deactivated for the time being. Sting Chameleon being here isn't bad since he gets to defeat the maverick in a foreign terrain. All X has to do now is go to Storm Eagle. Zero will be a bit peeved at the realization Sting isn't in his forest area, but that's fine. X can handle a moody Zero. X didn't come here to have the mavericks act quirky and non-violent. 'There's also the fact most of them are drunk except for Chill... This is very out of character.'

"How did you organize a wedding during times of war?" Chill Penguin sounds amazed and horrified as he read an article.

"PARTY!" The non-maverick (but X swears is definitely deviants of society) cheered. A reploid raised an E-beer. "Wedding paaty~"

"What party? Wedding?" X hacked into the internet service, checking the news and it wasn't good.

'Zero....' X refuses to face palm again, calling his Commander.

 

"Huh... At least Flame Mammoth's dead, always hated that guy." Chill penguin nodded to himself. Sting Chameleon flicked his tongue, commenting. "What happens if we go to the wedding, do we get arrested?"

"I don't know." [In second thought, maybe Chill Penguin is tipsy on the beer.]

'Take note. Don't drink E-beer.' X thinks to himself as he wait for his partner to pick up.

"Can our team go then?" Sting drawled, yawning. "They like parties..."

"I guess so?" Chill Penguin takes a sip of what he thought was water. [No. It's E-beer.]

 

" **What is it?** " Zero answered.

" **Zero. Why?** " X feels this is the best he can say to the eager reploid. To have the wedding tomorrow is like rubbing acid on a reploid's face, particularly those who have feelings for the blonde. *Cough!Sigma!Cough!* " **I know we both hate Sigma but this is not the answer.** "

" **We can finish this today.** "

" **I know we can, but having the wedding announced globally isn't a thing.** " X can hear the gasping of life on the other side. " **Uh Zero? Where are you right now?** "

" **I wanted everyone to know you belong with me...** " Zero sounded so sad if not for the fact X heard glass shattering. " **So** **I'm currently in Death Rogumer because you're taking too long.** "

" **You...I don't know how to feel with this.** " X wants to say he's astounded, but a part of him says Zero  _wants_ him and it's not the healthy one.

" **Be happy. I want you to be happy.** "

 

" **Please don't kill anyone. Some of them might actually be reasoned with...** " X stared back at the two ex-maverick hunters singing the Maverick Hunter anthem. _What is happening to them and why that marching song of all things?_  X continued. " **Does that mean you have Sigma's coordinates?** "

" **Yes, but the force field needs to be dismantled. X. Deactivate the power supply on the South Pole base.** "

" **Ah~ That means Death Rogumer is aimed at the HQ, isn't it?** " X inquired but Zero's voice turned lower.

" **You can say that.** "

" **Zero?** " X got cut off, making the reploid feel worried for his friend's condition. 'Zero won't harm her friend right? Haha...ah...'

 

"Okay. Now we fight..." X blinked, staring at the snoozing reploids in the jam-packed room. X gave a helpless smile. 'Kids.'

 

* * *

 

After calling reinforcements, X went to the Command room and requested access on Zero's findings...

 

"How did we not notice that?" X stared at the gigantic palace in the middle of ruined city. X leaned on the big boss chair while countless other reploids (There are five reploids here.) look up to him like a role model. 

> Yeah. Sigma almost got everyone. According to Alia (favorite researcher thus far so he must not let Zero know), the ex-Commander got around 93% of the entire reploid race on his side _with some human sympathizers_.  **Great.** HQ is using volunteers and unskilled reploids for the job. But hey! At least now there are more humans. Yay to equality.  ~~Screw equality! The Maverick Hunters doesn't have any protocols or statements designed for human hunters. His conscience will kill him for having Dr. Cain's home base exploiting sympathy!~~

"We did but we didn't have enough scouts sir." A cleaning bot bowed his head as he addressed the problem.

"..." X looked around, searching for any snacks in the area. X grimaced, picking up a can of oil?

"Ok... Question." X showed the oil can, asking his temporary crew. "Why is there a can of oil and... (X showed an queer synthetic fiber) this cylinder accessory?" 

> It's even black and long, longer than a usual test tube accessory. X looked down, noting the queer synthetic fiber is actually part of a packet. It's unbranded, but why does it look familiar?

"In case you need some oiling sir. The other item is... well... a personal customized item." A female caretaker reploid blushed.

"Personal..." X blinked dumbly, looking back at the can with the phrase **OIL ME** and at the clean black elastane.

 

...

 

"Snake balloons?" X assumed and he swore he saw a weatherbot choke on air.

"What?" X squinted, "What else is this used for except liven the atmosphere in the Command room? I understand the oil can since there are times one of us will experience stiffness on the joints but this doesn't make sense. Hm... Sigma doesn't make sense either so I wouldn't know exactly what other functions this would have other than entertainment."

"Can I hug you sir?" A security guard raised his arms and X rolled his eyes.

"If you need it then yes." X sighed as the reploid hugged him.

"Guys! Let's work hard!" The security guard was even bigger than him, encouraging his colleagues as he hugged the azure reploid.

"I assure you this war will end soon. Please bare with us." X reassured as the security guard dropped him back to the chair. X picked up the items and placed it back to the secret container within the boss chair.

"Moving on." X needs to make sure all of them listen. "Since most of the areas have been reclaimed, I will head over to Sigma's area. Any questions before I go?"

 

[All five raised their hands.]

 

"From right to left." X sat back down, checking the upgrades he'll use. 'Spamming Hadouken. Yes. That is the way to kill everything. I wonder who the Doctor uses this on?'

"What do we tell the Council?" The security guard inquired.

"I'm heading to Sigma." X checked the prison cells. 'Odd. There are few inmates being secured. Don't tell me they were killed? How is that possible?'

"Do you need any support from base sir or should we not attempt to hack into the Palace to avoid counter-hacking?" The weatherbot is pretty smart.

"Seeing most of our members aren't skilled for these things, I'll give you a signal." X checked the background of all the reploids. "Or Zero. Zero knows what she's doing."

 

"What if someone attacks the base while both of you are gone?" The caretaker mused.

"Call back all Units and go defensive. Most of the hunters are helping on rescue and reparation missions so it will be fine. They'll come running." Majority of the Reploids don't like talking with humans which is obvious considering the disparity between the two races. It also explains why there are a lot of reploids wishing they're hired by Cain's lab/foundation... company? X isn't sure what Cain's lab is because a lot of articles say it's a state.

'How can an organization be a state? All I did was buy land, organize my people and allot the resources to the appropriate committee.' X hummed, crossing his legs. 'What if it's my officials who are spreading the rumors or what if they were the one who did that because they know I like my people to be happy?'

"Oh no..." X covered his mouth. 'What if it's my fault that I'm building an empire? Like a game? Shoot! Now what?'

 

"Sir?" [X paused, slowly looking towards his temporary crew.] The unemployed reploid (a rare species to be honest since most reploids who deviate turn into irregulars. This reploid obtained the status when the human employer died of old age and the reploid refused to get a job.) "I was wondering if we can all attend the wedding without any repercussions? You know? Since we don't get paid for this."

"Like what Rondo said, I actually like this job..." The cleaning bot stood up. "I want to keep it but I might get kicked out if I leave my post... But I also want to attend the wedding! I never attended a wedding before!"

"Oh! A wedding have obligation gifts right?" The caretaker smiled, turning to face her colleague. "And food? I always wanted to eat Cain's Lab prototype food. I hear it's catered to reploids!"

"Stop. Don't remind me of **that incident**!" The security guard joked.

 

"Hmmm..." X checked the guidelines and protocols of HQ. Very strict and robotic. The Council agreed to it since they see reploids more like robots? The gifts and food however, X isn't sure what his team would create. X tilts his head, 'But times changed and reploids are more humane than humans... They're also my kids... In a way? Can I spoil them?'

"You may if we can reassure to the public that there wouldn't be any global incidents occurring at the precise moment of the wedding." X said out loud, already creating an excuse slip and proposal to the Council.

"I doubt there will. You invited everyone!" The ex-reporter chipped in. "The wedding is in your territory so it'll be fine!"

"I knew it." X mumbled. 'I unconsciously help make a monopoly and an empire to manifest the organization's power. Cain... If you can see me now.... You'll slap me and take me out to drink. (X laughed.)'

"Good luck, Hunter X!" All five of them saluted as X stood up once more.

 

"Don't say that. I still have to visit each area for their weapon abilities." X yawned. 'Why am always so sleepy?'

"Remember. You have twelve hours." Rondo went over to type the coordinates as X entered the teleporter.

"My wedding is near Lunch time?!" X forgot to check the time, only reading the venue and materials needed to make the grand cathedral.

 

*Fwip!

 

"Commander Zero is lucky." The caretaker smiled, bumping the security guard. "Having an innocent but experienced billionaire~"

"No. I think Hunter X is the lucky guy." The security guard confessed. "It's not every day you have the star hunter falling hard for you."

"I think they're both unlucky!" The cleaning bot shouted. "Think about it guys! Their honeymoon will be short because they're technically leaders in different organizations!"

"Lalalala~ I can't hear you! I'm too busy thinking their lives are amazing!" The reporter covered her earpiece. "Propaganda for the win!"

"What is happening to the world?" Rondo face palmed.

 

* * *

 

'Hey!' After collecting his necessary loot, abilities and upgrades, X dashed inside the gigantic fortress-palace structure. 'I remember seeing this in blueprint form. Why did I approve of its budgeting? That means this is partly my fault for my negligence. This sucks.'

'Oh well.' X attacked each mechaniloid and reploid, pulling out a syringe invented by Gate to suck the energen in their subtank storage. He felt a little bad, stabbing it into their stomach region, especially when they've surrendered. 'But I need the energen.'

 

*Thud!

"Too early." X shot the spider that fell to the floor, freezing it in place before walking passed it to the next level. He doesn't have to kill the critter, destroying the poles it uses to crawl around its area. X  Fortunately, X spotted the elevator and pressed the button to the next boss level. He'll give Sigma some time. It's not like X is eager to start the wedding.

*Ding!

"Rangda Bangda?" X remembers Dr. Cain excavating this machine and Sigma gave it life... As a wall creature. X shoots its eyes, blinding it before he disconnects it from the generator. The entire room turned dark. X moved on to the next stage, back to the elevator.

*Ding!

"Hadouken!" X destroyed the unknown item about to fall on him, not realizing it was D-Rex. X covered his face. 'Doppler is so going to kill me!'

"Gah! Whatever." X shook his head, walking passed the struggling mechaniloid. "Stop moving. Help will be on the way after fourteen hours or so."

X entered the elevator for the last time, leaning on the wall and closing his eyes. It's night and Zero has yet to call. She promised she'll call but she isn't. X can't help but worry for the reckless saber-user.

 

*Ding!

 

X reached the last area, staring at the grand decorations and empty hallways. Every ten steps X makes, the android noticed the area deteriorating. The walls, floors and pillars are covered in scorched marks and reploid blood. X is particularly disturbed at the number of mutilated and deactivated reploids. Zero must've caused a storm.

'Speaking of Zero, where is she?' X also wants to know what exactly does Zero see Sigma and Vile as. X doesn't want to know what Zero sees him as. 'I might blush like a grade schooler.'

 

...

?

 

"?" X rubbed his eyes. 'What the? This can't be happening right?'

"..." Opening his eyes again, the scene hadn't changed.

"?" X squinted hard, staring at the scene in front of him. No. He can't lie to himself. Rarely does anyone customize their Ride Armor to fit their palette theme.

"Vava." X took a step forward, staring at Vile and under closer inspection... 'Is that...?'

 

"X... What the fuck?!" Vile turned around to see the slightly bloody hunter. "That was fast!"

"No I wasn't. I took one hour and thirty minutes." X took another step forward, seeing his female partner bound by a unique hangerter-capsule model. It looks erotic... In a way. She's asleep so X shouldn't disturb her. ~~Alia said Zero's been working non-stop plus video feeds show Zero not taking any rest when she's in his residence.~~  "What are you going to do with Zero?"

"I can explain." Vile raised his arms and X tilted his head.

"You should. I mean. Zero won't be impressed if you presented one animal balloon in front of her." X crossed his arms. "It has to be more than one."

"Balloon?" Vile looked down at what he's holding. "X. This is a condom. An unused condom."

"..." X paused, eyes widening at surprise. He then covered his mouth. "Why would Sigma have a condom kit hidden in his armchair's compartment?"

 

[...]

 

"Err... Did you take it?" Vile wondered and X shook his head.

"No.. If it was edible then maybe..." X explained, looking away and blushing with embarrassment. "I should search the difference between a condom over a reploid condom..."

"I see..." Vile looked away.

"There are custom-mades and then branded ones..." Two minutes of silence and X spoke up. "So that explains why my VP wanted to measure my mod."

 

[Now this is beyond redemption. Let's move on.]

 

"X. Now that I know you're an old virgin and a treacherous cockblocker." Vile raised his buster, pissed. "I am going to kill you now."

"Wait what?" X was in the middle of watching reploid condom durability/elasticity as explained by a sex expert. X closed the window, raising his buster as Vile jumped up to ride his custom-made ride armor. "How am I a cockblocker?! I came here to defeat Sigma, not ruin your hopes and dreams.... Whatever they may be-"

"Ack!" _X got hit by a missile?_ X looked at Vile again and realized the reploid's newest accessory. "Did you steal that or did someone give you that?"

"I always had this!" Vile charged the ride armor forward which X avoided by wall-kicking and jumping passed the armor. "I always did hate your smug blue color!"

"Blue is a calming color!" X defended in the name of his brother or those Rockman(s) who have blue on them.

 

[Ten minutes later.]

 

'None of my attacks are working?' X is alarmed by this, needing to pull out a random W tank he got from somewhere for his weapon energy. Tossing the can, X wiped his mouth. 'Not even Hadouken! How is this possible?!'

"X-x...?" Zero woke up as X reached her area. She blinked, tugging her arms. "W-what happened?"

"Vile captured you." Looking back, X almost forgot Zero was here... Semi-hanging and kneeling... Literally.

"Here. Let me-ack!" X tried to reach his hand forward but the force-field was too strong. 'Dumb move. I should get the key from Vava.'

"Tell me." Zero ordered, tugging her restraints.

 

"I think Vile wants to have sex with you. (X knows condoms are made for sex... right?) Yes. He used the word _cockblock_ so I'm pretty sure he wants to have sex with you." X stared at his scorched hand. "Maybe if you tell Vile the truth then he would join our side. You don't mind having sex with Vava yes?"

"X. (Zero stared at him oddly.) You are the one I choose to love and make love with.." Zero then looked down. "I expect you to do the same."

"Err... You can't possibly love me. Don't trust online sources. Not all of them are made by experts." X also noticed the lack of clothing from the other, immediately looking back to Vile. "Vava! If you continue with whatever you're planning to Zero, Zero will consider it as rape!"

"She'll learn to love me!" Vile then released an attack X did not expect.

[Positively-charged energy shots.]

"?!" X dashed back, staring at the barrage of shiny pellets directed at him.

'This reminds me of a certain tiger's weapon ability? Neon Tiger?' X managed to avoid most of it, but Vile released a huge yellow charge when X felt the wall behind him.

 

*Bzzzzt!

 

"No hard feelings, but I will kill you." Vile pointed his shoulder cannon towards X. "You still have seven lives right? It'll be fine."

"Wait! I can't die without beating Sigma!" X stated. "As the older brother, I have to slap him to his senses before he does anything more idiotic!"

"Then I'll defeat Sigma for you. Sheesh!" Vile saw X gaped like a fish. "What? You don't think I'll let Sigma take Zero from me?!"

"Shoot. Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" X should have manipulated his best friend to defeating Sigma for him. That way, all he has to do is beat Vile and worry about this wedding ceremony. 'Though, I should really try persuading Zero to agree in our future divorce..'

 

"But I still have to kill you." Vile actually sounded sincere. "For security reasons. You have hurt my ego for too long."

"Okay. Sure. But if you don't defeat Sigma after a week then you're treating me in **Lover's cafe**." X grinned and Vile groaned.

"Can't we steal the metal-rotting confection?" [Vile doesn't want to enter the cafe where he and X met. It might cause Zero to see him differently.]

"No. I want them all~" X sighed, still haven't tried eating the expensive cakes. 'I don't know but food tastes different when you're eating it with someone, especially if they treated you to the food.'

"You will create a hole in my account." Vile doesn't want to admit it, but he can't say no when X requests him for things with those eyes.

 

"Lover's cafe?" Zero inquired, but her tone is more... indifferent.

"Yes. It's when Vile proposed I become his operator-!" X got hit by the chest, but it only decreased his life bar by half. "You missed the core, Boba Fet!"

"I will make this _painful_." Vile charged his buster. Yes. His buster. X gulped, rarely getting hit by the buster actually.

"Just end it!" X closed his eyes, ready to embrace death. 'Whoever helped Vile is amazing. The paralysis hasn't worn out yet and his accuracy isn't that off unlike his other devastating attacks. Eh? What's taking him so long?'

 

"Z-zero?! NO!" [What about Zero?]

"What about Z-?!" X watched his partner escape the trap, cling to the armor and self-destruct all in the span of a minute.

"..." X watched the explosion, staring down at the destroyed parts of his friend. He has no idea what happened, but Zero is dead.

"Shit." Vava is equally dumbfounded, jumping out in time before his armor exploded. "Now what am I going to do with the condoms?"

 

...

 

"Vava." X stood up, unsure what he's feeling right now. Aside from this numb feeling, X is confident there is anger laced in his voice. "For that, I will kill you."

"But she did it-argh. Whatever!" Vile prepared his weapon. "Let's settle this, blue boy."

 

[One hadouken later]

 

"Curse your inner... chi..." Vile was on the ground, unable to move due to system overload from unknown energy entry.

"Zero!" X held the head of his fallen partner, a tear falls down his right eye. "Why did you do that?! You should have known better than to self-destruct!"

"You could have used your beam saber as a grenade... It could have worked either way..." X is angry at Zero so why is he crying? 'Stupid tear ducts.'

"Now you're dead..." X remembered when Cain died, but Cain died a peaceful death! "I haven't even defeated you in battle yet! I don't even know what type of flowers you like for your funeral?!"

 

"Who are you talking to?"

 

"Z-zero?" X looked up to see his friend with armor standing in front of him. From surprise to joy and then terror, X yelled. "H-how?!"

"I have ninety-eight extra lives." Zero smiled and X dropped the head. Zero raised her arm, offering it to X. "Shall we?"

"Hm..." X stood up, wiping his eyes. "Please warn me next time.."

"I will." Zero kissed X's crimson gem, leading X away from Vile.

 

[Vile who has a beam saber stabbed straight to his head without X knowing.]

 

* * *

 

...

 

"So you've come, X-" A pause and Sigma had to focus his optics on the 3rd party.

"Sigma." Zero addressed, holding X's hand in hers as she activated her beam saber.

"Wait a second." Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sigma swears Zero's supposed to be dead. "How?"

 

"Zero has a better back-up technology than mine, right Z?" X looked at Zero who gives the blue android a peck.

"H-hey!" X looked away, flushing. "Don't. That's unprofessional."

"No one's here to judge." Zero grinned.

"But we have standards!" X lets go of Zero's hand, pushing her lightly away.

"I'll conform to it later." Zero intrudes X's personal space to give another peck.

"Z-z! Stop!" X is overheating and unknowingly promoting Zero's behavior to tease.

 

'So it's come to this.' Sigma has never hated X more than this very moment. He could forgive X for being prioritized by Dr. Cain and even loved by humanity with all his flaws, but he can never forgive X for taking what was supposedly his. It was because of X that Zero drifted away from him. 'You cold-hearted.. NTR!'

"I don't know why but I feel like you're blaming me for cuckoldry." X frowned, not sure if he fits in that category considering he didn't explicitly do anything to Zero. 'It just happened, mainly Zero is to blame but he'll never believe that excuse.'

"Velgaurder! Sick the traitor!" Sigma commanded and the purple wolf reploid charged towards him.

"Velgaurder. Sit." Zero ordered and it landed few inches away to sit. Zero crouched down, petting the wolf. "Good. You will receive treats later."

"Let me guess..." X looked up, checking the grand boss room. "You adopted a pet due to an article saying that taking care of pets strengthen the relationship."

"I knew it was a bluff." Sigma muttered, taking off his cloak. "I'd like to make a request. A one-on-one battle against you, X."

 

"I dunno. Zero and I were talking about doing a combo attack." X stared at his partner. "You have two forms so I guess we can do battle."

"If I win, I get the company and marry Zero." Sigma negotiated and X laughed. "I know where your extra lives are... except the last two pods."

"Hm~" X hummed, tapping his chin. "I wouldn't mind giving you the company if you had only shown benevolence to humanity. Zero on the other hand..."

"If I win, you are coming back for testing and to face the punishment for your crimes." X is still wondering where the other inmates are. 'I should ask Zero what she did and hope she didn't order for termination like what the Council would have usually permitted.'

"Speaking of Zero, you'll have to ask her personally. I don't own her Sigma. No one does." X heaved, saddened how a lot of reploids consider themselves as objects at times. 'We have rights equal to that of humans. Don't tell me I wasted a good number of years persuading the states to create reploid-friendly laws for nothing?!'

 

"I refuse to abide to the agreement." Zero stood up, looking at X. "I belong to X alone."

"Zero. You are not mine to dominate." X frowned.

"I choose to be yours." Zero wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close. Zero whispered, sapphire eyes slightly warped as their crystals touch. "And you **will** choose to be mine."

"?!" X felt a shiver course through his endoskeleton for a second there. 'What was that?!'

"So you've reprogrammed her, I see." Sigma activated his beam saber. "Let us do battle."

'What part of Zero would I reprogram?!' X yelled internally as Zero lets go. 'I think she needs a reboot! No. Wait. Her thought process might be the one at fault. Zero needs a reploid psychologist! She needs one **very** badly!'

"I'll be back." Zero rubbed X's shoulder. "Will deactivate the jammer in case we need to teleport out."

"Thanks Z." X thanked and as soon as Zero left with the wolf, gained another epiphany. 'Wait. What if Zero pretends to be normal when under examination? Beep! Now what will I do?!'

 

*Zwwp!

 

'So close!' X dashed back, emerald eyes scanning the calm blue gems of his brother. 'People act so differently when they're in love...'

'I wonder what acts I will commit if I'm in love.' X activated his buster, shooting the reploid. Using Hadouken too early in the game won't make this fulfilling. He can't teach Sigma that having a deceased father as an AI is the best choice to becoming the strongest. 'No. I can't fall in love that easily.'

'I can't imagine it.' X narrowly avoids Sigma's attack, using Sigma's shoulder as a support to somersault in the air and shooting the guy's back. 'Love could impede my decisions.'

'Love requires so much investment.' X kept shooting the reploid, dashing to the pillars and narrowly avoiding the reploid's sonic waves. X charged his buster, shifting it into Spark Mandrill's equipment. 'I'll neutralize him.'

One. Two. Three. Four.

X shot his brother, targeting Sigma particularly when the ex-Commander decided to dash towards his area.

Five. Six. Seven. Eight. N-

"Already?" X teased. He couldn't help it. If it weren't for the death of Cain, Sigma would still be getting lessons from him. He may be a pacifist but that didn't mean he's not inclined with weapon usage for amusement's sake.

"I-Impossible..." Sigma cursed as X stood back up, clutching his chest. He closed his eyes, muttering something. "..."

"What are you-?" X stepped back, covering his eyes as a burst of light pervaded his senses. "Did you actually self-destruct?!"

 

* * *

 

"Bolts! He did!" X cursed, staring down at the charred remnants. "What is wrong with people nowadays?"

"..." X hears something moving. He faced the walls, curious. Something is coming out from it. X took a step forward, curious and ready to blast the wall to eliminate the unknown threat. Hearing his brother's laughter wasn't reassuring. In fact, X turned and dashed as far as he could when he sensed an enormous body about to burst through the wall.

" **You shall regret standing against me in the afterlife!** "

"I still have seven freaking lives!" X called out, swerving to stare at a wolf body-thing. "How many prototypes do you want me to destroy?! That's supposed to have legs and be indestructible after two more months Sigma! You could have waited after two freaking months!"

"Silence!" Sigma screamed and X dodged the flames hurled at him. X jumped up, nearly falling off. He doesn't want to return to where Bosspider was. The fall might kill him or incapacitate him or have his spine paralyzed with the sudden stress. Who knows? X never failed in sky diving nor did he jump from a building and land on his back or legs.

 

" **X. How are you?** "

"Oh hey Z." X answered back, shooting the head. The only vulnerable part of the damned armor. "If you didn't notice, this place is falling apart."

" **I noticed. Coming to you.** "

"Don't." X winced when a debris hit his head. Thank Light he gave him a strong stress-absorbent helmet. X then dashed forward before the entire ground crumbles. X jumped up, having no choice but to use one of the machine's hand as a temporary platform. "The exits are blocked and the only way to escape is blast a hole and jump out of here-"

 

*KKRKRGGHHH!

 

"Zero!" X forgot there was a floor above them and why did Zero destroy the entire floor above them "NO. We need Sigma's IC!"

"It's fine." Zero deactivated her beam saber.

"..." X wants to curl up into a ball under his blankets when he gets back home, staring in horror as Zero kicked Sigma's split head like a bored child. It's not like he hates Sigma because he does hate the guy, not to the point of destroying the reploid. There are **more ways** to destroy something. X also needs to see what's wrong with the reploid. There must be a reason why X hates the guy. X rarely hates people. Sigma is really a special case. X wailed, exasperated. "Zero!"

"I know but if we keep playing with him, we'll be late for the fitting." Zero reminded, rushing towards X and held onto his waist.

"Playing?" X echoed before both reploids vanished.

 

*Thunk!

 

"I saw what you did with Vava. Hadouken was it?" Zero murmured, landing on a cliff.

"I wanted the battle to be climatic." X huffed, pushing away from Zero and placing both hands on his hips. "Build suspense and teach him power isn't everything. You ruined everything."

"Ha! I'll give you a climax." Zero activated her beam saber, smirking. "For someone slacking off, you've gotten stronger."

"Did I wet your appetite?" X dropped his arms, taking a step forward at the battle-crazed reploid. "But I don't want to fight right now. I'm tired..."

"You have full HP and minimal damage." Zero pouted and yet X found that endearing. "One fight before we head to the changing room?"

"Nah~" X took another step, pushing the raised arm with the beam saber. "How long have you been monitoring me?"

 

"Satellites and surveillance cameras." Zero answered truthfully, not backing away as X invaded her space.

"Are you marrying me to monopolize me?" X wondered. He has a bad feeling this female warbot monitored every single reploid before selecting a partner. He isn't sure if the creator wanted his creation to be territorial, but X hoped the creator noticed how selective females are to everything. Details and intuition? 'What did Zero's creator hoped to achieve?'

"I'm marrying you because I **love** you." Zero reiterated, staring back at curious emeralds. "If there is anyone opposed to our union then I'll terminate them."

"Zero..." X held Zero's wrist with the beam saber, lowering it. "I'm actually gay."

 

...

 

"Then I'll change sex." Zero shrugged.

"That was fast!" X took a step back, letting go.

"You categorized me as demisexual." Zero heaved, but she smiled when X exhaled.

"Can I take it back?" X contacted HQ to pick them up. "Surely, you have yet to try speed dating and date arrangements."

"No." Zero sang and X didn't like his ex-mentor-now-fiancée's confidence.

'Scrap me. Now what? I'm running out of ideas.' [X didn't feel so good now.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter version of story...
> 
> X: ... (Stares at the colorful lights from a distance) Party...
> 
> [X transverses the area, reaching the boss stage.]
> 
> Anon: Stay alive! Stayin' alive-!?
> 
> [X unplugged the lights and sounds.]
> 
> X: Chill and Sting. Why U no invite me?  
> Sting: Wow  
> Chill: Ha! You and what army?  
> X: ...
> 
> [X stared at the unconscious and drunk reploids in the area.]
> 
> X: ...  
> Sting: Uh... We're innocent!  
> Chill: U going to keel us?  
> X: No. Just... You know?  
> Chill: OH! MESSAGE!  
> X: ...  
> Sting: What it say?  
> Chill: Everyone dead!  
> Sting: No.  
> Chill: But there party!  
> Sting: Yay!  
> Chill: But it's X wedding paty.  
> Sting: Wut?  
> X: Wut?  
> Chill: X going to marry 0?!  
> Sting: Blasphemy!  
> X: What?!
> 
> [X calls Zero.]
> 
> Zero: Ya?  
> X: Wedding?!  
> Zero: Paty~ :)  
> X: Stop with :)! That so creepy.  
> Zero: Oh. Okay. (Sounds of screams from a distance.)  
> X: What was that?  
> Zero: Go to Sigma's place. I handled everything.  
> X: O...k?  
> Zero: Love-
> 
> [X hung up.]
> 
> X: K. 0 is weird. Let's fight- (Everyone is knocked out cold due to Replibeer or E-beer.) Huh...
> 
> \---------------------  
> (MHQ)
> 
> X: Hoi  
> Anon1: Hi  
> Anon2: Hoi  
> Anon3: Heya  
> Anon4: Bonjour  
> Anon5: Yo  
> X: Any ?  
> Anon1: Council?  
> Anon2: Zero?  
> Anon3: Meaning of Life?  
> Anon4: Wedding~!  
> Anon5: FOOD!  
> X: None? Okay! Get back to station.  
> [Anons chat to each other.]  
> X: 0's fault. :T
> 
> [X heads to Palace and beats all bosses until he meets Vile and Zero.]
> 
> X: *Gasp!*  
> Vile: Ner!  
> X: You gonna rape Zero?!  
> Vile: N-no! I has condom  
> X: Ha! That's a balloon!  
> Vile: Google it!  
> X: Pft- (Stares at google) Wow.
> 
> (Awkward silence.)
> 
> Vile: Err...  
> [X listens to professional talk about condoms..]  
> Vile: I keel U now.  
> X: Wut?  
> Zero: Wut?  
> X: 0!  
> Zero: X!  
> Vile: I kil u! (Stuns X)  
> X: No! What about Sigma?  
> Vile: I keel Sigma too!  
> X: Oh lol. K. Treat me to food later?  
> Vile: Wut no!  
> X: Promise. ;n;  
> Vile: Fine.  
> Zero: U flirting with X?! >:(  
> Vile: No!  
> X: Cake-!
> 
> [Zero managed to get out and cling to Vile's armor, self-destructing in front of X.]
> 
> X: ...  
> Vile: 0...  
> X: I keel u  
> Vile: Wut?!  
> X: 0 dead bc of u!
> 
> [One Hadouken later]
> 
> X: 0~!  
> X: U idiot  
> X: :(  
> Zero: ?  
> X: Wut?  
> Zero: :)  
> X: 0!  
> Zero: Leggo. ^_^  
> X: K. :)
> 
> [X and 0 go together towards Sigma.]
> 
> Sigma: HMMMMMMM!  
> X & 0: Back-up technology.  
> Sigma: U took mah 0!  
> X: No I did-?! (Zero starts pecking X. X begins crying.) 0 eating mah face!  
> Sigma: How dar u! Velgaurder!  
> Zero: Down! (The wolf plays ded.)  
> X: Wow  
> Sigma: ARRGGHH!  
> Sigma: (OTL)  
> X: So fight?  
> Sigma: U & Me only plz?  
> Zero: Wut?  
> X: It okay.
> 
> [X and Zero share a moment]
> 
> Sigma: NTR!  
> X: ?  
> Zero: Ok. I go destroy stuff. I come back later. (Zero leaves)  
> X: Bye.  
> Sigma: ALALALALALAALA (Battlecry)  
> X: Wut?! (Dodges and decides to use weakness.)  
> Sigma: Electicity! Mah weakness (falls.)  
> X: Wai u so angry? bc luv? Luv is incomprehensible  
> Sigma: I... Impossible!
> 
> [With the power of love and his dog's body design, Wolf Sigma emerged.]
> 
> X: Wut? (Stares at body) Nu... Mah funds used on everything here..  
> X: Oh wow. (Hit head) So smoll- (receives message from Zero)  
> Zero: How u?  
> X: U go back. It too dangerous- (Zero decides to destroy the top floor and stab the Sigma head.) O!  
> Zero: Hoi (kicks head before walking to X) Leggo.  
> X: B-but!
> 
> \---------------------  
> (Cliff)
> 
> X: :T  
> Zero: Next!  
> X: I du wanna~  
> Zero: Fight? U stronk now.  
> X: How u no?  
> Zero: I wach u  
> X: Err... (sweats bullets) I'm err... gay?
> 
> ...
> 
> Zero: Oh lol.  
> Zero: I change sex then.  
> X: WUT?!  
> Zero: Leggo~  
> X: ... (I want mah coffee so badly)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this story...
> 
> Right. Chapter 8 promise:
> 
> [ **Continue Your Sentence** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958481)
> 
> Read that in the mean time.


End file.
